Laughter and Love
by bookinspired
Summary: Hyde follows Jackie to Chicago with the intention to bring her back to Point Place and maybe ass kicking along the way. Mainly funny, some heart felt scenes throughout. Obviously in Season & and I'm lover of Puddin' Pop and Jacks R&R please and enjoy!
1. Chicago

It's been bouncing around longer than my other two. I'm not sure how long it will be. I hope you all enjoy it. It will be multi chap no matter the reviews. I don't own That 70's but I do own this plot.

Hyde POV

Hyde was determined as he approached the hotel door to get his girl back no matter what. He was going to propose for sometime in the future they get married. Not right away but when they were both ready and were stable enough financially wise to have a place on their own and maybe have kids or a dog. He wasn't going to be a stickler on those details. He didn't even knock just opened up the door and stood watching as his angel stood facing the bed sweater covered shoulders shaking and her left pant leg looking wet. He heard her sniffle and clear her throat. His vocal cords frozen he still hadn't spoken so when she did he took it all in not wanting to miss, neither what she said nor, the sound of her voice.

"Go away Michael. I told you at least twenty times, I don't want to sleep with you and if I'm even more truthful didn't really want to towards the end before you fled for California, the only good thing you ever did for me; emotional and physically wise, he had me forgetting my past with you almost instantly. You were a big part of mine's and Steven's relationship issues with the way you wouldn't just let us be happy and not hit on me or rub our past relationships in his face trying to make him doubt how I felt for him and feel inferior.

I don't know if he did or not but, I do know he shouldn't because he is by far the better man and having him in my life as a friend, love, lover and support makes any holes I thought fame and money could fill, close up. I guess I just feared he'd come to his senses and seek someone better for him and that's the only reason I kept pursuing a career in television.

Dear Lord I'm so messed up to have thought they could, what did my parents teach me and show me that I ever thought that, that was more real than honest, healthy balanced relationships. That's what he did he showed me other wise and balanced me out. I thought I did the same for him but, instead he got wasted with you numb nuts in a beer ware house. It wouldn't have been so bad if I thought he put some thought into us before getting drunk or even called and invited me, because that would have showed he at least thought of me.

I don't know why I ever thought I deserved him. I'm so stupid. If I would have just stopped thinking you and I could be friends like we are with everyone else. And not have you try and screw Steven and me up at every misunderstood or twisted word turn half of our problems never would have happened. Stupid is a very apt word for describing me when it comes to any relationship whether it's romantic, friendship, or family.

Just leave as soon as your clothes are done Kelso. I want to be alone while I gather my shreds of courage to call him. I know he's not perfect and get's jealous easy and hides his emotions but, he's also loyal and protective, loving when we're alone and damn smart when he wants to be. He's mine and I'll always be his no matter where I am or who's around. That's exactly what I'll tell him too.I just hope for once he has the trust I have in him, in me." When Jackie finished her monologue, to who she must have thought was Kelso, Hyde stood stock still in surprise at how low she really thought of herself and how high of regard she holds him in even after listing his faults.

He didn't miss that she never once mentioned W.B. or the record store. That part proved how much she's changed even if she won't admit it and acts like material things are important. He has proof of the truth to use against her on wedding anniversaries, birthdays, and any other gift giving day, minus Christmas. He'll get her something then no matter what. Finally he had the nerve and courage to move. He rushed to her and spun her around kissing her before she could recognize him. She fought at first and then she returned the kiss almost breaking his heart until she moaned.

"Oh, Steven," He gasped and pulled away staring at her in shock. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you… Did you hear any of what I said to… where is that idiot…? Oh, oh oh. It was you." She slapped him when she realized it was him when she thought Kelso had come back, he chuckled at her reaction and his ability to read her so well.

"How did you know it was me?" He had to know. He's forced a kiss on her plenty of times to win arguments or to shut her up; sometimes both, to know she squeezes her eyes shut tight to avoid looking at her "offender".

"No one kisses me like my puddin' pop, something about your kiss lights me up in all the good ways not matter my moods. Now why did you let me carry on like that?" He didn't have to answer her question because, he was saved from answering and given a reason to kick Kelso's ass all in on.

"Jackie good news, I checked and no one can see us from the parking lot when we do it. Hi Hyde,... Hyde what are you doing here."

"Run!" Was all Hyde could say after he heard what his friend said to his girl.

"But why, oh, oh shit. Jackie save me please." He squealed while fleeing the room and the pain Hyde wanted to inflict on him. Hyde turned to Jackie before giving chase.

"Pack your bags if any are unpacked. I'll be back after I beat Kelso up. We need to have a quick talk before we leave when I get back. Be ready please, here's the key's to the Camino, load up your stuff. There's a tarp already over mine just put yours with it and strap it back down. Love you." He gave her a peck and took off yelling for Kelso.


	2. Discussions

My plot not my show. R&R please.

Hyde POV

After having chased Kelso all over the court yard and the hotel itself Hyde finally returned feeling better now that Kelso had a fat lip and promised to not bug Jackie. He walked in to see the bed turned down and the door to what he assumed was the bathroom shut and light glowing from the bottom. Confused he sat on the bed to wait for Jackie to come out and explain why she wasn't ready to head home. He was really hoping that she hadn't changed her mind and decided that being in television really was her dream. He heard the door open and looked up from his hands where he had buried his face in worry and fatigue. He watched in awe as his angel walked out in his Led Zeppelin shirt he'd given her for the first birthday of hers they'd been together for. Nothing had ever been sexier than the sight before him.

"I know you said to be ready to go but, I know how tired I was from the trip and I wasn't even driving so I, um, thought we'd spend the night here and head out when we wake up. I hope you don't mind. I just have to remember to call in my decline of the job offer before we take off. That is if you'll take me back after not sticking around for your answer. I just assumed that since you had been drinking all night that you didn't care. I should have known better though." She was rambling and he recognized it as her nervous scared habit. Not wanting her too stress too much over nothing, after all she did leave thinking he'd chosen beer over her and didn't trust him enough to choose her he let her sweat it out till he felt he'd taught her a lesson. It happened faster than he thought it would.

"It's okay Jacks. With everything that has happened between us it's understandable, hurtful, but I understand. I probably would have done worse, most likely a drinking binge of some sort. Now get that sweet ass over her. I didn't get to feel you against me last night. Admittedly that one was my fault but, it was your fault I didn't get to see you this morning." He stood up and pulled her into his chest when she was in arms length. He kissed her soundly and deeply before pulling away and tossing her on the bed watching her bounce. She was giggling as she quit bouncing and he crawled up towards her sliding up the shirt once he reached the hem revealing silky dark purple panties to his lust filled eyes. It was just under her pert breasts when the door slammed open.

"Hey guy's turns out the girls I met have boyfriends who showed up and whoa. Nice Jackie but, why didn't you have stuff like that when we were together? Man Hyde you're lucky. What?" Hyde was seeing red. He quickly tugged the shirt back down and leapt off the bed spinning around to face Kelso.

"What the hell man? I told you already to back off and not to talk about Jackie like that. I'm fine with you guys having dated before only because I know she's never going to leave me and vice versa. What do you think you're dong her anyway? I told you to get a different room."

"Well God Hyde. I was about to tell you before you yelled at me for hitting on Jackie. Learn to listen." Kelso told him with his signature indignant scoff. "The only girls I found that weren't here with another guy or too young turned out to have boyfriends who came later. Geez." Yeah like that explains it. The idiot even pointed out what he did wrong and still didn't notice.

"Get your own room then!" Jackie yelled from behind Hyde. He turned to see she'd wrapped the quilt from the bed.

"There aren't anymore beds Jackie, duh. You guy's can be so stupid." Sadly Hyde wasn't surprised to hear Kelso say something like that. Not seeing any other options Hyde gave in. He guided Jackie into bed replacing the quilt back on the bed then turned back to Kelso.

"Fine, but your on the floor. Get dressed and go get extra blankets and a pillow from the closet there." He pointed to the third door in the room. He stripped down to his black boxers, climbed into bed with Jackie and cuddled up to her pulling her into his chest to spoon with her. He held her tight while focusing on her breathing and thinking about when she'd stay in the basement with him. He missed that, it was cold and lonely without her with him. Even if she tried redecorating it for him he'd rather have that and her with him than have it decorated perfectly for him. He didn't get a chance to propose but he had a plan. Once Kelso finally shut off the lights and settled down he waited for both to fall asleep while periodically kissing Jackie's neck and head. After fifteen minutes he heard Kelso's snores and could feel that Jackie's breathing was shallow and even; all indications to them being asleep. He slipped out of bed and searched for his pants. Once he found them he slipped his hand into the left pocket and pulled out the black velvet ring box. He pulled the ring out and examined it in the moonlight. It had a diamond in the center that was rectangular shaped; it wasn't huge but compared to the one Eric bought Donna, it was a skating rink. On the left of the diamond was relatively smaller rectangular cut sapphire and on the right was a rectangular cut emerald of the same size of the sapphire. It fit her perfectly. He crept back to the bed and climbed in, since he was on the left side of the bed and she was lying on her right all he had to do was lift her hand and slide the ring on her ring finger. He felt a strong surge of lust at the sight of it resting there knowing she'd be his for the rest of their lives. He didn't act on it though because he could feel his fatigue pulling him under as he curled around his beautiful angel.

He woke the next morning on his back, to the feel of kisses being dropped slowly and tenderly all over his face and neck. Opening his eyes slowly and saw Jackie smiling gently at him while running her left hand through his hair.

"Yes, a thousand yeses puddin' pop. I can't wait to be Mrs. Steven Hyde. I never brought this up before but I get a trust fund that I'm not allowed to touch till I'm either married or twenty-one. It should be around a hundred thousand dollars. My grandparents on both sides instated it when they found out that my mom was pregnant. They weren't allowed to touch it at all. In fact they didn't know about it until me dad went to jail and because my grandparents set it up and it's in my name it's all there. We could expand your store and go in business with Fez. He's been talking about opening his own salon but needs money and the bank won't approve him for a loan. What do you think?" He processed that before smiling at her and pulling her into a kiss. When he released her he answered.

"You doll face are brilliant. You should probably look into going to school for business though." He told her in a sleep roughened voice. They didn't get to continue talking because Kelso let out a loud groan reminding Hyde that they weren't alone. "Babe go call the studio, change and get ready then repack. I want to leave in half an hour. We need to announce our news to Point Place." He smacked her ass getting up and walked into the bathroom.


	3. Announcements

My plot, not my show. R&R enjoy!

Hyde POV

Half an hour later and he was pulling up the Forman driveway with Jackie practically in his lap, making it hard to concentrate on driving, and Kelso following in his own car. Getting out of the car's they found Donna, Fez and Eric taking turns taking making free throws.

"Well, well, well look who the devil dragged in guys. Our little run away Jackie Burkhart and her boy toys Hyde and Kelso." With all that had happened between the three of them and how hard it has been for them to all get along it pissed him off that Eric was trying to stir up problems just because of his hate he still irrationally holds for Jackie. On top of that Jackie paid for most of the engagement ring that Eric gave Donna that is no longer worn because he was a chicken shit who got serious too fast.

"Shut up you bean pole, my Steven has something we'd both like to share with you." He found it hot how she could still be bitchy after all the evolving she's done through the years, hell she's grown even since she graduated.

"She's right now listen because I'm only saying this once and if any of you dill holes try and step on it I'll kick your asses and for the girls, Donna and Fez, I'll sic Jackie on you. Is everyone clear on that?" He waited for everyone to nod or vocalize their understanding, with confirmation from all their friends he continued. "Jackie and I have decided to get hitched, that's all. See you later, I'm hungry."

"Whoa hold up there. You can't just drop that on us and walk away. When did this happen, HOW did this happen? Hyde you had banned her from even saying the words marriage and wedding when me and Eric were planning our never happened wedding. What changed your mind?" Donna questioned not even seeming to notice Eric wince and flinch at the mention of his abandonment.

"I figured that Jackie loves me, she knows how I feel and we gonna be together the rest of our lives anyways so why not." He answered nonchalantly with a careless shrug of his shoulders, secretly holding tight to his fiancés hand. It was a half truth; he wasn't going to blow Jackie's secret values. Not yet anyways, he'd save onto that for future blackmail. "Now I'm going in to tell Mrs. Forman and get some lunch. Maybe I can get her to make her pot roast and cherry pie for dinner tonight; I could probably get her to make anything with this tidbit of news." While he was saying this all out loud to seem care free and aloof about Jackie's and his engagement he was thinking about how long he could milk this for awesome dinners.

"Let's just hurry up already. I want to show off my ring to everyone so I can get a theater loud response and then we are going to go all over town and show off my ring before heading to Grooves so I can sit at the counter with you and rub it in all of the skankoids faces. Move it people." Were Jackie's insistent demands coming from behind him as they entered the house through the kitchen. Turning towards the breakfast table he spotted the Forman's at the table before anyone else. He quickly pulled Jackie in closer grabbed her left hand with his right and, thrust it into Mrs. Forman's line of sight without preamble. Her excited squeal and bouncing in her seat caught the attention the rest of the gang and he could feel them push against him and Jackie to get in and see what was happening. After stubbornly staying put for a moment he finally moved to the other side of the table and pulled Jackie into his lap.

"Oh honey this is so exciting." Mrs. Forman finally spoke while squealing the last part of exciting. He had no doubt that she would be happy that he'd found someone who would love him all his life 'making up for him being abandoned'. It was Red whose reaction he was worried about. He was waiting for the 'foot in ass' comment while he just kept looking back and forth between Jackie and him. He was getting worried the longer it took for him to say anything.

"Well at least you have a chance surviving with this one Steven. She knows her way around cars. If you ever have money problems just shove her into an auto shop for some money. You though Jackie don't let him sponge off of you; he has his record shop to keep him in money."

"Wait, just wait a gosh dang minute here buddy. When Donna and I wanted to get married, you put up road blocks every step of the way until a few weeks before the wedding." Hyde couldn't believe that Eric just brought that up since it wasn't too long ago that he stood Donna up at the alter. Apparently no one else could either as they all found something else to look at while Donna looked ready to throttle him for reminding her how they should be married at the moment and Red looked like he was about to actually stick his foot up Eric's ass.

"Look at your left hand dumbass and try to make that argument again. Dumbass." Two dumbasses for one point must have struck a nerve in Red with the thought of the money spent on a wedding that didn't happen. Hyde watched as realization came upon Eric. The only thing that kept him from shouting burn was Jackie's elbow when he took a deep breath and the fact that he didn't want Red to take back his blessing. Anyways he could always count on Kelso.

"BURN! Self burn even better." Kelso didn't let him down when he shouted it out in excitement of a great burn. He loved being with his friends and messing around like they were still in high school. He just hoped that with Eric leaving for Africa that Kelso is some how able to convince Brook to move back to Point Place, so it would be one less person of the gang leaving. The thought made him sad a bit. He new that Fez wouldn't be leaving or want to leave once Jackie approached him about the salon and that Eric would come back. What worried him was that Kelso wouldn't come back because he wanted to be with Betsy and Donna would head off to Madison for college and not come back. Mrs. Forman's loud gasp brought him back to reality.

"Do you know what this means Red? Grandbabies! Oh I'm so happy I just can't wait. When are you getting Married and Michael speaking of babies when is Betsy going to be around again. She's just so cute?" With that last sentence Hyde let Kelso be the idiot and actually answer.

"Well while we were in Chicago I left around midnight to go see them because I could just tell they'd be up with Betsy wanting me and I was right because after five minutes of me pounding on the door Brook answered with Betsy in her arms crying." After all these years Kelso was still able to shock Hyde with his stupidity. "Anyways, we talked and made a deal. If I can find a permanent decent paying job Brook will move back to Point Place. So I've got to start looking. I think I might go into construction or maybe back to the hotel. Ohh, I saw a thing for Bartending School I could totally do that and with my good looks I can make so much money and, I'll get free booze." Now Hyde was truly shocked and it wasn't because of Kelso's stupidity it was because he thought Kelso could actually do well at bartending, it was probably the perfect job for him. Jackie's comment confirmed what he was thinking.

"Michael you should do that. You're pretty enough that you'd rake in the tips and you are really good at mixing drinks. Mrs. Forman could probably help you learn wine and, drinks and how to mix them. You've got the beer down. I don't think you'd need the school with Mrs. Forman's help." Even through the backhanded compliments Jackie managed to be encouraging. He had no clue how she could do it but, he put it down to natural born burn talent.

"Well then Hyde, Jackie when do you think you want to get married?" He had no clue when they'd be ready to seal the deal but they had three years till Jackie was twenty one and she wanted to go to community college for some courses in business to be able to run her salon. He figured within a year so she can get her money to be able to do, she had the money form the bonds she had cashed when he graduated still so it wouldn't take much or her trust fund to do it. He'd prefer to just elope but he'd rather like to keep all equipment for baby making intact even though kids in the future weren't definite. He was scarred he'd screw them up like his parents did him. He was going to kill Donna for asking that.

"I don't know, I still have to let WB know. C'mon Jackie." He lifted her up in his arms when she made to protest leaving and, carried her to the den where the Forman's had a second phone installed. He wanted to get this over as soon as possible so the questions could be done and he could ravish his girl. WB took the news well after confirming it wasn't a prank, they weren't having a baby and that it was indeed Jackie he was talking about. He even offered to pay.

"So puddin' pop when are you thinking about wanting to get married? I was tempted to kidnap you to Las Vegas but, with how excited Mrs. Forman and WB are I'd feel guilty. I mean with the Forman's only chance is Eric and WB's only daughter being a nerdy business bitch we are each family's only chance."

"Your guess is as good as mine. It should be sometime within a year so you can get school done. I want Eric to be here and he leaves soon so it will have to be really soon or we wait a year. Right now doll face I want to celebrate the fact that now when I'm not around people can't 'realize you're taken' and I can kick more people's ass. Let's go over to Donnas', the cot isn't going to be big enough for what I have planned for you baby." He lifted her up as he stood, smacked her ass and kissed her before walking out of the den with her wrapped around him.


	4. Celebration

I promised bjq I'd have this posted what would be technically yesterday but, my internet has been being an annoying shit and kept saying there was a connetion prblem when there wasn't. Dislclaime is that same as all the others. Enjoy and please review.

Hyde POV

When they entered his room in the Forman basement he dropped Jackie back to her feet and turned to shut and lock the door. He wasn't going to risk being walked in on while making his girl writhe under his hands, lips, teeth, tongue and dick. He planned on holding her hostage a keeping her in a state of pleasure until she couldn't take anymore or walk. Having almost lost her twice now, both times his fault, forced his eyes open to how much he needs and wants her in his life. It still scared him and he'd never verbally confirm it for anyone but Jackie except at their wedding. When he turned around it was to the sight of a naked Jackie lounging on his bed looking wanton as she watched him move towards her and spread her legs. She had shaved his pussy like he'd been begging for. She had been denying him, saying only whores did that. He understood now why her shower was longer than normal. If this was his reward for coming to his senses he'd be willing to do it a lot more in the interest of finding what else she'd do for him, to him or let him do to her. Maybe she'd let him help her next time she needs to shave. He figured since they were to be married it was his garden and he had the right to tend to it whenever however he wanted. What kind of gardener would he be if he didn't keep it clean and show it plenty of love? He took off his glasses and followed it with his t-shirt. He popped the button fly of his jeans open and was so happy that he'd gone commando this morning after his shower. He slipped off the boots she'd bought him along with his socks before finishing taking of his jeans. Starting with her toes he began kissing, licking and nipping a path up both of her glorious legs. Reaching her bare pussy he licked up her slit from top to bottom putting more pressure on her clit before continuing up to her naval where he dipped his tongue in lightly making her squirm. He continued up her torso, across her ribcage and to he pert breasts that were heaving from her pants and mewls. He huffed his hot breath across both dusky brown nipples letting them harden in the chilly air. Going to the right one he took it in his mouth sucking in it before sweeping his tongue on it and flicking it with the tip of his tongue. He bit down making her almost jump through the ceiling. Not one to be unfair he switched to the other one and slipped his left hand down to play with her clit and slip a finger in her every once in a while and supported himself on his knees that were straddling her hips and his right forearm. Not being able to take her pants, moans, and gasps of pleasure he gave into her begging for more and settled his hips between her legs while moving his talented mouth up to her mouth and claiming her scream of pleasure as he slammed into her with one hard thrust. She came almost immediately and he kept pounding right through it now allowing it to ease or himself the pleasure of joining her in climax just yet. He hitched her left leg over his right hip not letting up in his pounding of her hot, tight, pulsing wet pussy. He couldn't get enough of her, it felt like he couldn't thrust hard enough.

"Fuck Jacks, baby you feel so good around me. I need more!"

"AHHHWWww har-rder Hyde! Fuck me harder please I need it. Fuck me as hard as you can. Puddin' please show me why I'm yours. Claim me like the caveman I know you are. Oh SHIT baby! No one else could ever make me feel this way. Only you." Hearing her declaration he pulled out flipped her to her stomach, raised her hips and rammed into her. He was deep almost touching her cervix now. He slammed into her over and over causing little orgasms to ripple through Jackie every time he hit her G spot that vibrated up his dick making it harder to hold back. He pulled her up into his chest, pushed her legs together and forced his left index finger through her glistening wet folds and went to work on her clit. He felt his balls tightening to the point where he had to cum. Pounding her harder he kept her legs together bent her at her waist and picked up the speed, with one last hard fast flick to her clit she came harder than ever around him pulling him with her while her pussy clamped and pulsated like a vise around his pumping cock. The thought that his seed was deep in her and that he could have become a father tonight, if not for her being on the pill made him stay partially hard inside her. He didn't pull out, just slowly lowered her down and stroked her back before resting part of his weight on her. Once she was calm enough he started to slowly pump as he hardened, preparing her for round two of many.

* * *

They came out of Hyde's room, beyond sated and blessed, in time to wash up before lunch was being served. It seemed that Mr. and Mrs. Forman put together a special barbeque for the newly engaged couple and had invited Bob, WB and, Leo, who he had no clue was back in town. He decided then that he'd have to tell Eric to come back at Christmas for his and Jackie's wedding. He wanted her to wear her wedding ring along with her engagement ring as soon as possible so he can call her Mrs. Steven Hyde officially; he knew she wanted a real wedding surrounded by their family and friends and he'd give her that. It was the beginning of summer so he knew she'd have time to plan and put it all together by then.

"Steven, Jackie, we decided to throw a little engagement party for you two while we have Eric here help. Now I know its short notice but, with how long you guys were napping I had time to get everything gathered." He saw their friends give knowing looks, jealous ones from Kelso and Fez, and one disgusted one from Eric. Red looked uncomfortable, WB strangely proud and Bob unfazed, not having a clue about what could have been happening. "If I had more time I would have been able to bake my own desserts and cake but, some people are leaving the continent shortly so bakery goods is what we will have to live with. We can have a more official one later and I'll make peach cobbler. Anyway let's all go out and enjoy this beautiful weather and two people coming to their senses finally." Mrs. Forman finished off her impromptu speech with her trademark laugh.

"Well everybody dig in, there's burgers you can cheese to, brats and hot dogs. All the condiments are on the table; there's also potato salad, macaroni salad, and fruit salad. Soda and beer in the cooler." That was all the urging Hyde and everyone else needed to begin grabbing plates and filling them with food. As they all started mingling and eating groups floated over to the two tables with chairs that had been set up. Hyde was truly surprised at how well everyone, mostly everyone, was taking the news. The only problems were Fez, Kelso and, Eric. Fez and Kelso both claiming that he'd stolen Jackie from each of them even though Jackie would be sick at the thought of dating Fez and Kelso cheated too many times to have another chance. Eric was just being a bigger dick to Jackie because of the instant approval his parents showed to the engagement along with the fact he still thinks of Jackie as the devil. What he doesn't realize is that what he hates is the same thing everyone has learned to love and appreciate, especially when she's defending them and, that he's the only one who still has a dislike for her. Now Hyde knows she's still a bitch and always will be but, he also knows it's because for the longest time she felt it was the only way she thought she could get attention to make up for absent, drunk, adulterating parents. He plans on giving a lot of _attention_, so much she will be begging for mercy. He thought back to when they first became official and she came by wearing her cheerleading uniform. He'd had to see her parading through the halls all day and deal with horny guys checking her out as she passed them. He showed her over and over what a caveman he could be that night at her house; he was surprised to see the dark colors, some almost black, of purples, blues, reds and, greens and gigantic sized dark mahogany sleigh bed. He knew she must have redecorated because Kelso told him it was light pinks with stuffed animals and unicorns everywhere, none of which looked to ever occupy that room. The next week when she wore it for game day again he pulled her to him in the middle of the cafeteria and laid a kiss on her to claim her for all the gossips to see and spread the word. He came out of his thoughts when he vaguely heard them being questioned about living arrangements.

"Well I thought that if Jackie wants to we can buy her old mansion and redo it to fit us. I can afford to bye it with a small loan. The stores doing good enough and they are only asking for enough to cover taxes since Jackie's mom let the payments go again they city has the right to sell it. WB if you'd be able to help us out as a wedding gift it'd be really easy. That is if my fiancé wants to live there." Hyde answered Red and Bob's question before whispering to her, "I'd buy it just for your old room but, if you can promise to decorate the master bedroom just like it only on a bigger scale you could talk me into taking that room with you instead." He watched as she blushed and wore a very rare bashful look that he took as a yes.

"That works for me. Where were you thinking about honeymooning?" Hyde hadn't really thought about that. If it were up to him he'd have her locked away in their soon to be new house and banned from wearing clothes for a couple weeks so he didn't have to share. Jackie in clothes should be a sin in his opinion. On the same not going somewhere they have nude beaches so he could show off his beautiful girl. He knew that if anyone could hear his thoughts it would seem that he was only with her for her body but, it was more than that. It was boredom and mutual sexual attraction that started them and he'd never deny that or that he'd always love her boy. They both know it was their bodies that brought them together. He knew that by taking her some place like that would show her he trusts her not to cheat and that she'd never have to worry. He'd prove that easily because if there was a naked Jackie or almost naked Jackie around, he wouldn't notice a wrecking ball coming at him unless it threatened his Jacks.

"That I don't know yet, I think I'll be keeping that a secret till last minute. I can tell you calls will only be made in emergency. Both ways!" He stared pointedly at Mrs. Forman when he made his last comment. He knew that she'd try to get a promise of being updated and called if he didn't.

"Well sweeties, have you given any thought to a wedding date?" Mrs. Forman ever the planner probably had a million opinions and ideas running through her head when she asked them that.

"Within a ye-"

"I was going to talk to you about that earlier. What do you think about December, a week or so before Christmas?" Hyde cut her off. He figured he might as well take the chance given to him to see her opinions. He knew the fact that he put thought into it at all would make her ecstatic and hopefully more real for her.

"Oh puddin' pop, are you sure?" He could see the love, adoration, excitement and hope in her eyes. He was lucky his glasses were on and no one could see the corresponding emotions in his, except Jackie due to how close she was to him at the moment. He wondered if she'd allow him to wear his glasses at the alter.

"Positive doll face, as soon as possible. Anyways this way Eric can't miss being one of my three best men or Christmas." He winked at her after he lowered his glasses to give her a clear view of his eyes. It made it easier for him anyways to enjoy her jewel toned eyes he loved so much.

"Well then we'd better start planning. There is so much to do. There will be snow so it has to be an inside wedding same with the reception venue. That narrows it down to the hotel ballroom, Church, or community center. I think the reception will have to be at the hotel either way.

"Actually Mrs. Forman I was thinking we'd do a church wedding and, hold the reception at my old house if it's ours by then. We wouldn't take out honey moon until after Christmas has passed either." It was the first time he didn't already have some idea of what he wanted and it seemed he didn't need to either. "It will be small so we can have a small meal and save the big one for Christmas. Of course I'll get caterers so we don't have to worry about that part of the wedding too much. Mostly what we need to plan is decorations, guest list, wedding party attire, what Steven and I will wear, cake, invitations and, drinks. Steven and me can handle registering and the license will have to wait until it get's closer." He didn't know what Jackie thought a lot of planning was but, he did know he never wants to find out if she doesn't think that is a lot.

**It's been driving me crazy for a while now but, it drives me crazy how it doesn't stay indented for a new speaker or paragraph. For all those whole feel the same I'm sorry. I think it's a combo of needing a new computer and someone messes with my microsoft word tab settings. **


	5. Shopping

Here is another same dislclaimer as all the other chapters. Hyde was very bad in this one. I hope you like it. And incase I offended anyone with the comments of Jackie going bare down there, it wasn't common for women to do that and looked down upon by many except horny guys. It's not my opinion. It's proven to be more hygenic actually and any woman who does it can attest that it's more comfortable too.

Hyde POV

Donna has been moping around since Eric left. No one understood why she didn't just go to college while he was in Africa. It makes no sense to stay when should be getting a year in even if it's at community college. Although I'm going to miss Forman it'll be good for the cry baby to be gone. He's the dumbass who was so determined to get married right out of high school and refused to admit that his and Donnas' relationship is perfect. Maybe he'll grow up and realize that it's not Jackie's and mine's fault that things went downhill with Donna. I climbed over Jackie to get out of my cot. It had been a long week; we dropped Forman off at the airport then returned to the Forman's to have a circle time in hopes of distracting Donna instead she made comments that barely covered he anger and sadness over Forman abandoning her to do something for both of them". The dumbass didn't understand that he could work someplace in Madison while Donna went to school but, no he had to be 'Mr. Man'; if I didn't have grooves I wouldn't have a problem mooching off of Jackie. Everyone knows Donna will be the money maker and brains of them. He needed to forget about Star Wars long enough to see no one who matters cares about it and he'd be laughed out of jobs all over the place. Enough of thinking about them I need to brush my teeth so I can wake my sexy fiancé up _appropriately_ it wouldn't do to blow morning breath on her. She'd smack me when she had the chance. Finishing in the bathroom I crept back to the bed we were sharing until we officially owned her parents old mansion. I slowly pulled the blankets up and climbed in bed with her tracing her lips and nose with my finger before leaning in to kiss her eyelids, cheeks, chin, nose and, finally her pouty lips. I pulled back once I felt her stirring and beginning to respond, watching as her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning doll face; we have some papers to sign today. I can't believe how little it cost us to buy the house. I thought for sure there'd be more than a thousand dollars in taxes that needed paid." I didn't want to get out of bed but, the sooner we got those papers signed the sooner we can christen the house starting with her old bedroom. What I didn't tell her was that they tacked on another five hundred. WB dealt with that, they had originally wanted a thousand more but he pointed out that not many would be willing to pay that. "Get that cheerleading ass out of bed. I want to make a little trip to the school apparel store after we sign the papers and tux fitting horror." I smacked her ass as she went to dress and take care of business in the bathroom. I went upstairs to see what the Forman's were up to for the day. I figured Mrs. Forman would want to join in on the wedding shopping. Red was the wild card though. He would either go by force and wanting to curb Mrs. F's want to help pay or he'd hide in his garage.

* * *

"Well Kitty would you look at who is up before nine in the morning. How do you like the look of morning sun Steven?" I half expected comment and accompanying evil cackle. The only thing missing was a comment about his dumbass wussy son.

"Oh Red, be nice he's just excited to become a home owner and go wedding shopping. Don't you remember being that way?" I knew that Red Forman was ever anything but excited for his wedding preparations and, that what Mrs. Forman was remembering would be Red's excitement for the honeymoon.

"Actually Mrs. F I'm ducking out of the shopping after tux fitting and stopping at one other store for Jackie and me. I was promised vehemently that tux's would be first. I heard Jackie mumbling in her sleep about a winter wonderland and weddings so maybe you guys will be looking into things for a theme like that. I've got a honeymoon to plan and that's all I'm assigned with except showing up and saying my vows. Well I made her promise that I get a credited vote that she has to listen to on furniture and such. There will be absolutely no oink anywhere I live or stay."

"Aww baby, you know you love pink. I distinctly remember you begging for unicorns and stuffed animals to adorn every room of the house." I turned to see her evilly bright and happy smile brightening her face.

"Babe if you bring any of that in our home I'll pull an Eric Forman and leave you at the alter. Now get in the Camino we have business to attend to. Mrs. F Red, Donna and, you can meet us at the bridal shop at around ten thirty. I'll bring him back here with me in my car and you and Jackie can do whatever you need." I followed Jackie out the door to my car. Signing the papers didn't take as long as I thought and soon we had all of the keys to the house. I tried to talk her into breaking in the house while we had the time but she refused stating that she too had a store she wanted to stop at after the tux shopping. It took a while to pick out the cut. We compromised. I would get the jacket with tails but she had to let me get the dark blue vest and non ruffled dress shirt. I may have used persuasion to get her to allow me my glasses during reception along with losing the jacket as soon as we left the church and not put it back on the rest of the night. A little more special persuasion and I was promised to be able to wear my leather wrist bands and a circle at the end of it all. I dragged her into the store that sold letterman jackets, school uniforms and other school spirited clothing wear. I dragged her to the section with Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrows female uniforms. I've been dying to see her in one since Donna was forced into attending our senior year. I grabbed a medium, small and extra small shirts and skirts, not sure which one would fit her best, forced them into her arms and forced her into a dressing room checking to make sure no one was looking before following in after.

"Try them on babe the one that fits you best is what we'll mix and match if we have to. You can think of it as an apology for having Kelso drive you to Chicago. Chop, chop missy. We still have the store where you buy the 'clothing' you plan on trying to wear on our honeymoon." I couldn't hold back the smirk when she stamped her knee high, high heeled cover foot and huffed at me. I stared her down through my glasses and watched as she caved stripping off the tank top she was wearing before sliding her flowy skirt down her bare thighs. She stood before me in matching emerald satin panties and bra set and her brown leather boots. I couldn't resist. I'd been fantasizing all day already about our first night in our home and what we'd do for our honeymoon. I lunged picking her up by her hips and slamming her back into the wall behind her as I attacked her lips quickly moving to her neck. She was moaning and panting as I tweaked her nipples through her bra.

"Nu uh babe, you have to be quiet or this stops. It was very _naughty_ to pull that stunt of staying in your boots and skimpy lingerie while pouting at me." I punctuated the word naughty with a growl and thrusting my bulge into her heat. "We don't have time for me to tease you and make you cum on my tongue and fingers babe otherwise you know I would love to get you off at least three times. Time constraint limits us to one however." With that I undid my belt and pants letting them drop to the floor before pushing her panties aside and thrusting in making us both groan. I buried my face in her neck as I pounded into her as hard and fast as I could at her begs and pleads for more. While I may be dominating her physically it was her moans and breathless begs for release that was directing our fucking. I reached to the sides and lifted her legs higher to hit her at a better angle. The movement allowed me to hit her g spot. I felt her bite into my shoulder and heard the scream she was smothering with the move. I felt her pussy constrict around my cock like a boa around its prey. I slowed down while she came down from her high. I may have said I only had time to give her one orgasm but I was determined to give my angel as many as I could without being caught. I set her on her feet before turning her around and bending her over. I didn't give her time to realize she was even on her own feet before plunging back into her heat. I didn't even wait for her pleas of more. I knew we both needed to cum and that I couldn't hold out much longer. I slammed my hips back into her while my balls hit her clit. I had to resist spanking her. Knowing that we'd be buying the smallest best fitting skirt and shirt of a school uniform made me want to spank the naughty school girl bent over for me and my cock.

"Fuck baby. Your pussy feels so good wrapped around my huge cock. Do you like it? Can you picture me as your principle fucking you after you repeatedly broke dress code? Naughty Jackie! Wearing a skirt too short, a shirt too tight and buttons not done up all the way letting your breasts out for everyone to see. Naughtiest of all is you coming into my office panty less and bent over showing off your glistening wet pussy."At my own imagery I circled my hand to her front and started pinching her clit and slipping a finger in as I pulled my cock out before pulling them out and thrusting back in. As she began to whimper and her pussy started convulsing I pounded and slammed into her harder coming with a muffled growl but, not stopping my thrusts. I collapsed onto the bench they have in the dressing room with her on my lap and my dick still encased in her. We gathered ourselves and I left for her to try on the uniforms. Fifteen minutes later she came out saying she was getting the small skirt and extra small skirt. She also declared that she would be getting the skirt shortened. On our way up to the cashier I noticed she picked up more skirts and shirts. It seems like she planned on some being damaged.

* * *

After paying she dragged me to a lingerie store where she had put in an order already and just needed to pick them up. I left her to pay for them and went in search of garters and nylons. I loved the thought of her wearing what I picked out for her and knowing what was hidden for my eyes only. I slipped up to the cashier ignoring her. The girl at the register saw me and started preening puffing out her breasts. She did nothing with me with her fake blonde hair and an inch of make-up.

"Can I help you sir?" Her voice in what I can only assume she did to try and sound sexy sounded like she'd been hacking up her lungs for a couple days.

"Yes, I'm buying these for my chick. We just got engaged. She is wild in the bedroom and everywhere else. We have such a hard time keeping our hands off each other she goes through so many garters and nylons." I saw Jackie blushing to my left. She'd been forgotten by the cashier helping her when he began listening to our conversation. By how he was looking at me he must be a friend of Fenton.

"Oh I'm sure that's just from the newness of it all. It'll wear off and you'll get bored. It always happens. Do you want my number for when that happens? I'm sure I could excite you." Desperate isn't pretty on anyone and she is proving that big time. It wasn't going to be helped any if Jacks got her way.

"Oh no worries there at all. My girl knows how to make anything exciting. If the newness and excitement hasn't worn off in the three years we've been together so far I doubt it'll ever ware off. Besides I go for classy and hot. Not trashy and covered in goop. Ring me up please; I need to get to work on our house and planning our honeymoon. Thanks." She glared but, did as I asked. Smirking I turned to Jackie who was finally given her three bags. That had me worried because, I only had a small bag for the five things I bought and she had three medium bags. What could she be planning? I didn't think about it beyond that.

"Ready to go doll face? We have to meet the Forman's and Donna at the bridal shop." I took her bags as she turned towards the skank behind the counter.

"Next time you hit on a man who says he's in a relationship and or engaged I suggest you back off skankoid. Next time I won't be nice about it." She turned back to me grabbed my face and pulled me to hers laying a heated pissed off kiss. We didn't have much time and when she pulled away from laying my claim I looked up with a triumphant satisfied smirk.

"Thanks for pissing her off. I'm going to love calming her down but I don't have time for that. It'll just make her reclaiming me and, letting me know who I belong to all the better. Keep it and you'll be making a lot of guys and their chicks happy." I winked and pulled Jackie out of the store and to the bridal shop.

"Babe that was so hot. You are welcome to marking your territory any time you want. If we had time I'd drag you _home _and show you how hot that was. Now let's get going so you can dress shop. By the way a winter wonderland sounds perfect." I laid a gentle kiss on her lips and rested my forehead against hers. "I love you doll face and always will."

"I love you too puddin' pop. Now come on I have to find a dress that'll make Donna look good and then find one I love." I had confidence she'd have no problem finding one that she loved and looked beautiful on her. To her the real task is Donnas' dress.

**R&R please. I love to hear feed back. It keeps me on track and let's me know you're enjoying it and not dreading an update. If you ever have an opinion on what you'd like to see or if it's getting monotinous let me know that too.**


	6. First Night Home

same disclaimer as always. I'll be posting Attractive Holidays as tomorrow. R&R enjoy!

Hyde POV

Now that the women were doing the shopping I wanted nothing to do with me and Red headed back to the house. Well I thought we were anyways, turns out that Red had other plans. It was only eleven now so we ran and got groceries and beer, not forgetting to get Mrs. Forman's wine. According to Red if we helped around the house or at least attempt to it would cut down on being badgered to help with the wedding he also mentioned that with my pansy move of demanding a say in what we registered for helped more than anything else. His evil cackle was cut off when I said I was just insuring that she didn't revert back to the Jackie who surrounded herself with unicorns, stuffed animals and, pink. Getting home we unpacked everything and sat around the kitchen table.

"Well Red any words of wisdom for a man who is willing imprisoning himself in the name of love?"I asked cracking open a beer and passing it to him before grabbing my own.

"Pick your battles carefully. You'll lose more then you could win by the simple fact that they are better at withholding; men could never hold out, we're too easy and desperate to get as much as we can before it becomes impossible." It was close to the same thing he told me when I stupidly said I thought Brooke was hot and then was stubborn enough to not take back my opinion. "Another thing; if you have boys make sure he spends more time with you and don't let her dress him up however she wants as a baby. That was my first mistake with Eric now look at him, he's more girly than the girl he was supposed to marry and believes in that wars of stars crap."Well that explains so much, I just figured he was dropped one too many times. We continued to sit around the table talking and drinking until our women and Donna returned burden with bags.

"Uh a little help here would be good." Jackie's voice cut through the noise of bags being jostled. Only Jackie would be brave enough to boss not only me around but, Red Forman of all people.

"You carried it in here babe, why didn't you just put it in the Camino? We are staying there tonight and from here on out." He wasn't going to bow down to her every whim just because their engaged now.

"Besides the fact that if it get's windy something's in the bags could get ruined, we decided that this would be wedding planning central. Now help bring this in. Steven!"I sighed standing.

"Yes dear. Where do you want them mistress?" Just because I was doing what she wanted didn't mean I couldn't be sarcastic while doing it. Luckily all I earned from that remark was her stomping her foot before answering.

"Mrs. Forman said we could put it all in the den."

"Now wait a minute Kitty, that's my room and I refuse…" That was as far as he made it before Mrs. Forman's glare shut him up.

"Red Forman don't you dare do this to me, this is the only chance I'll have to plan a wedding for a daughter let alone a son."

"Um Mrs. Forman what about Eric's and mine's wedding? He's your son and my mom wasn't around to help plan, doesn't that count?" I couldn't believe that what just happened.

"Well honey, I didn't really get to help that much and, you never actually got married. This one I know will happen. Anyways these two were orphaned by there parents."

"What? I… are you… huh? I can't believe no one had faith in me and Eric. Even Kelso thought they'd last longer than us."

"Well honey, you guys were always so wishy washy and you broke up quite a bit for no reason. Like when you broke up with him all because he wanted you to wear the promise ring on your hand and you didn't. I mean really, what kind of person accepts another persons promise ring but won't even wear it. It's just wrong. Now if you excuse me I need a drink."

"Oh Mrs. Forman we just picked you up more when we went to the store. It was Red's idea to get you some."

"Awww Red you are so sweet. And you Steven so nice of you to go grocery shopping for a house you don't even live in any more." She started crying at the mention of me moving out. "Red all my baby's are leaving me, one for Africa and the other for a harlot who wants to marry him and loves him. Oh I get grandbabies now right?" She switched moods so fast I'm sure we all have whiplash. "Oh are you guys pregnant now?"

"No Mrs. Forman we aren't having a baby. We aren't even sure when we want to. You'll be the first to know when there is a bun in the oven." Wanting to avoid another breakdown on Mrs. Forman's part I grabbed bags and Jackie's arm pulling her to the den to prevent the conversation from continuing. I set the bags down that I had in my hands down in the corner. Standing I turned to face her only to have to catch her in my arms as she jumped me.

"One more time on the couch in the basement, before we are officially living together. Who knows maybe we can scare Donna and Fez like we did when we were keeping us a secret the first and second time." She whispered in my ear before nuzzling into my neck. I couldn't resist and immediately went down the stairs and deposited her onto the couch that has seen more of us being together than any other couple in our group, including Kelso and his many tramps. No matter how persistent her little hands were I kept us to a heavy make out session. I wanted to save the rest for our first night in our new home. When her hands managed to undo my belt buckle I snatched her hands and held them in my left above her head.

"Jacks babe, you know I want you and always will but the Forman's and Donna are upstairs and Kelso or Fez could come in any second. Normally I wouldn't have a problem with it but, I'd really rather not put any ideas about us doing it in Fez's head. He'd probably try and sneak into our house to watch us tonight." Just as we straightened out Kelso and Fez burst through the door.

"Brookes moving back. She said that she didn't want me working at the Playboy club, something about not wanting to risk me bringing back skanks around Betsy or hooking up with someone and forgetting to pick her up. Whatever she's moving back to Point Place which means I don't have to move. Jackie here's your chance to back to me and leave this nobody." I stood and walked over to Kelso frogging him before taking Jackie's hand and going up the stairs.

"Hyde! Ow, dude, what was that for?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because even though Jackie and I are getting married you are still hitting on her and trying to steal her from me, which by the way you'll never do. Back off or I'll kick your ass for real."

"Fine, it's not like I really wanted to get back together with her anyways, I just wanted to do it with her and maybe any other time didn't have a date. God, you make it sound bad." I had nothing to say so I just frogged him again and walked into the kitchen pushing Jackie ahead of me by the small of her back. After eating lunch and taking the packed up left over's Mrs. Forman forced into our hands Jackie and me were finally on our way to our house. It was surreal to me that I would be living in a house that wasn't run down or where I had to sleep in a small room in the basement, let alone a mansion.

* * *

Once I pulled into the driveway and shut the car off I got my house keys ready, grabbed the containers and met Jackie in front of the Camino where I through her over my shoulder. We didn't have much time because Mrs. Forman wanted us back for dinner and so they could start planning the wedding. I had been informed that we would be spending our weekends registering and Jackie and Mrs. Forman along with Donna occasionally would plan the wedding during the week. Jackie and I had discussed throughout the week that her opening the salon with or without Fez would wait until after the wedding. Part of that might have been due to the fact that in all our happiness and excitement we neglected the fact that Fez doesn't have a license to do hair and that all he does is shampoo. It works out better this way. Now she can decide what she really wants to do with her money. I dropped the food off in the fridge without putting her down once and headed up the stairs. I knew where her room was by heart and had no problem finding it in the dark. I kicked the door open and strode to the bed dropping her on it. I turned around and walked to the bedside table was that held the lamp and switched it on. I turned to see she had already taken off her boots and lifting the hem of her tank top, she reached behind her back and undid her bra before tossing it away then sliding her skirt along with her panties down her legs and kicking them away. I watched her eyes glaze over in lust and her eyelids drop in desire as I undid my belt and button fly I let them hang there while I took off my kiss shirt and then toed off my boots. I took my pants off the rest of the way and climbed on the bed. As I moved towards her she scooted up towards the pillows before lying down and holding her arms out to me.

"Steven I need you in me now. The lingerie store was enough foreplay; get that firm ass up here."The way she started sounding tender I was expecting a long languorous sex; I was proven wrong when she spoke the last part. Not one to ever turn down sex with Jackie I yanked her by the hips towards the middle of the bed, turned her over and lifted her hips, not being able to resist I reached forward to feel her bare. Knowing she did that for me made me harder and I slipped a finger in checking her readiness. I pulled my finger out and licked it clean before positioning myself and slowly sliding into her. With what we did today I wanted to take as much time as I could before we had to leave again. I didn't move until I heard her whimper, sliding out slowly I slipped one hand to her clit and the other up to her breast tweaking and flicking both while I barely nudged in and out over and over.

"Please don't tease me we have time for that later. Right now I need to be with you." Her begging broke my resolve and I thrust into her to the hilt and gave an extra little push before pulling out again. I kept an even pace sometimes slowing down and prolonging her orgasm but never let up on the force. I felt myself ready to cum and could feel her pussy clamping down on my dick, taking pity on the both of us I reached for her clit and started rubbing tight fast circles making her scream my name, with one flick of my thumb and index finger she was a babbling mess while I yelled out her name in release. I picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. I reached into the shower and turned the hot knob all the way and the cold just enough to make the temperature of the water bearable. I placed her on her feet and guided her in following behind. I washed and conditioned her hair before scrubbing her body. After she rinsed she did the same for me. Getting out we grabbed towels and began to fry off giving each other kisses sometimes getting to carried away for the amount of time we had if there was a chance of getting enough planning done to come home right after dinner. We dressed managing to not get distracted; I put on my clothes from earlier but, Jackie of course couldn't do that. I sat watching as she pulled on skimpy panties and shorts that rivaled the Daisy character, in that new show _The Dukes of Hazzrd_. She picked out a tank top and I realized that she was going to go braless. _Dear sweet God in Heaven I'll go to church every Sunday if you make this night at the Forman's go by fast and productively._

* * *

The night was torture. Mrs. Forman decided that it was her job to try and talk Jackie into wearing her old dress and making Mrs. Forman part of the bridal party, she was gunning for matron of honor; it was explained to me by Mrs. Forman repeatedly that there is a difference in the titles: maid of honor and matron of honor. A maid of honor is an unmarried woman and a matron of honor is a married woman. Both ideas were shot done too many times to count which seeing as I could careless could have been once. By the time we got home both of us were to tired to do anything except strip down to our skin and climb in bed; she was tired from planning and arguing to have her will done and forced and I was bored to tears and wanted to sleep off the nightmare. I couldn't even slip off to the basement for a circle because Red being the sadist he was made me stay and followed me when I go up all because I didn't tell Jackie just to make wedding central at home. I was sadly excited that we were registering tomorrow so that I could avoid that. The one good thing about being so tired was that Jackie didn't put pajamas on. This could be a good way to instate the no clothes rule for our bedroom. We were both lying on our right sides and with a naked Jackie's back and ass pressed against my chest the arm she was laying on instinctively wrapped across her chest and my hand cupped her left breast while my left hand rubbed circles on her pelvis and hips. Occasionally it would slip down and caress her pussy causing moans and sighs to come from her. When she rocked back onto my dick for the third time I couldn't take it. She'd woken me up enough that I needed her one more time. Lifting her left leg up onto my leg and hip I spread her pussy lips and stroked my dick across her clit a couple times before positioning at her entrance and thrusting in, in one smooth motion. She felt so good that I didn't have the will to go slow and tease her. I held her hips still and began a steady rocking rhythm hitting her g spot every time. Pretty soon we were both grunting and moaning. I rolled onto my back staying in her; I pushed her forward and instructed her to hold onto my thighs. I lifted her halfway off my cock before slamming her back down at the same time I brought my hips up. Not wanting to lose rhythm and pace I adjusted us a bit and sat up.

"Reach down and play with your clit for me Jacks, use your other hand and pull on those hard nipples. Pleasure yourself while I fuck you and make you cum all over my cock. God, Jacks I love fucking you. I'll never get tired of it. In fact my one request is that your wedding dress is easy for me to push over your hips. I want to be able to have you while you look like the angel I know you can be. Cum now doll face, now! YES, JACKIE!" I knew my girl was kinky but, if I knew weddings did this to her I would have begged Donna to take her wedding shopping and planning. Calming our breathing we both laid down in our original position before she spoke.

"I guess we weren't too tired after all. Let's go clean up before we pass out." Reluctantly I agreed and followed after her, cleaning up quickly and returning to bed where we passed out in the same position we have every time we share a bed. I kissed her hair before whispering in her ear.

"I love you doll face."

"I love you too puddin' pop." It was the last thing I heard before I was dreaming of life with my girl. A month ago it would have scared me and I might have ran if not become distant. Now I'd call anyone insane for not wanting a life with someone like Jackie.


	7. Easy Planning

Enjoy. Review! I don't own the show but do own this plot.

Hyde POV

It was twelve thirty and I had been out registering since eight; it was so painful that if I hadn't already gone through listening to Jackie and Mrs. Forman planning the night before I would have suggested we go plan more details with her. With Jackie having been planning what she wanted when she got married since she started dating Kelso and then revising it when Donna and Eric were set to be married she knew exactly where we had to go and drug me everywhere. First we went to some store filled with kitchenware, cookware and, silverware and, every other type of ware there is that you need for a house; I was about to start breaking plates if I was asked one more time by the sales assistant which pattern I liked with which set of silverware and whatever combination needs to be considered. Jackie, thank God, made it clear to the woman that I wanted nothing to do with this part of the gift registering. Finally they made it to where he was interested; bedding. It was a good thing that Jackie's side was rich otherwise they would have been screwed. I took over here knowing exactly what I wanted and wasn't going to take no for an answer or risk Jackie deciding to be spiteful for my comment yesterday and look for pastels and unicorn crap. The pinhead that was helping us here kept checking out Jackie, essentially pissing me off to no end; I should have talked her out of wearing that skirt and tank top, I should have talked her into dressing like Donna except maybe baggier. Seriously we are in there registering for WEDDING gift and he's blatantly checking out _my_ fiancé. How stupid can someone get, I would expect that from Kelso but, knowing there is someone else out there like him scares me for our future?

"Hey dumbass how about you stop checking out my girl and actually fill out the forms for our wedding gift registry before I knock your jaw loose. Understand?"The idiot looked like he was going to pee himself as he looked down and started scribbling out at a fast pace all the information needed. Turning my attention to Jackie I decided to put my foot down. "We are going to eat now or I tell Donna you want her help picking things out and Mrs. Forman that you'd love for her to be your _matron_ of honor."Her look of horror was worth the risk of having my shins kicked. Instead of inflicting pain she grabbed my left hand and nodded as her eyes hooded in what I could only hope was lust. I lead her out of the store towards the mall exit and through the parking lot to the Camino.

* * *

I was wasting no time getting us home and eating. I broke a lot of traffic laws and was lucky there weren't any cops around to pull me over. We made it into the house but not any further; I pinned her to the door as she jumped and wrapped her legs around my waist, I practically ripped my belt open and my pants down. I didn't bother with pull her panties down I just pushed the soaking material aside and slipped my fingers up to test her pussy for how ready she was; she was practically gushing over my fingers. I didn't bother with foreplay, all thoughts of going slow and making her cum on my tongue and fingers flew out of my mind when I felt her quivering pussy. I pulled my hand away and positioned my dick at her pussy then thrust into her as far as I could go. It was absolute heaven. I wasn't going to go slow and started pounding into her at a fast pace listening to her scream out in pleasure every time I hit her g spot. It didn't take long for her to cum and before she could finish I unwrapped her legs from around me and pulled out of her before leading her to one of the tables in the foyer where I bent her over, pulled her panties off of her and slammed back into her pussy, feeling another ripple of orgasm go through her as the head of my cock brushed her g spot. I brought her hands down behind her back and held them in my right hand and gripped her hip in my left hand as I drew back and thrust back into her making the table move a little from the force, I paused long enough to make sure she wasn't hurt and hearing her mutter a God yes I knew it was safe to keep the forcefulness at a high. Pulling back out I slammed my hips against her pert ass feeling my balls hit her clit and her letting a scream of pleasure burst through the house. I kept the pace slow and hard as long as I could; pounding in and out of her tight soaking wet, quivering pussy over and over and over making her cum two more times as I reached down with my left hand and played with her clit, slipping my fingers in every other time I pulled back and gave her a third when I pulled my now sopping hand back and spread her ass cheeks pressing my index finger into her for a couple strokes then adding my middle finger as I felt my orgasm coming close I slammed my fingers into her exquisitely tight ass a couple times before adding a third doing a few shallow pumps as I lost control and came hard; my thrusts became erratic and harder slowly gentling and slowing down until I collapsed against her pulling my fingers out of her ass and my dick from her drenched pussy. Without talking I picked her up once my legs had stability in them again and carried her up to our bathroom where I filled the huge bath for us to share a soak and get cleaned.

* * *

After we were rested, cleaned and fed it was five and we decided to head over to the Forman's to see what was going on and let Mrs. Forman know how our trip to the mall went. Jackie had changed into what she was wearing when we went shopping except for the underwear that was still somewhere in the foyer. I knew that if I watched her put clean panties on I would have a hard time controlling myself while we were with our friends so I left the room to gather my pants from the bathroom where I had finished kicking them off along with my boots when we were getting ready to get in the bath together, glad that I had forgone underwear today. I came back out to see Jackie was going braless now as she slid a tight low cut top that apparently went well with the blue knee length skirt she was wearing while we shopped; she must have decided I needed my will power tested. I watched as she swayed her hips on her way out of the room. I pulled my pants and socks and boots back on before grabbing my button up from the bed and putting it on, on my way out.

* * *

We listened to the radio on the way over, neither of us talking yet, just enjoying being in each other's company before we walked into the crazy house. I occasionally dropped a kiss on the top of her head, and she would turn her head from its perch on my shoulder to kiss my shoulder. We pulled up to the Forman's too soon for my liking and made our way in to find Mrs. Forman and Red having dinner with Bob.

"Oh goodie, Steven and Jackie are here. How did your day go, did you get a lot of things registered?" Mrs. Forman asked us both at rapid speed.

"I know for sure we have our bedding registered, you'll have to ask Jackie about the rest, I honestly don't know and only care as far as not having anything decorated like she planned if it involves pastels, unicorns, or stuffed animals and all associated unless it is in a nursery. Even I draw the line; some stuffed animals like a bear, dog or wolf but no pastels or unicorn princess crap." I saw Jackie squealing quietly and jumping up and down either at the mention of a nursery or stuffed animals, probably the former but, you never know with her. Mrs. Forman looked torn between glee, at having grandbabies sometime, disappointment at not being able to bring Nancy boy crap into Jackie's and mine's kid or kid's life and, shock most likely at my willingness to have an actual say so. Jackie isn't the only one excited; mine is just over finally having my own place that isn't a piece of shit and I don't pay rent and, of course being married entails that no one can say anything when I keep Jackie in bed all day having my wicked way with her, not that I cared before it's just now no one can tell us to knock it off and expect us to listen and if she gets pregnant we are settled and not lost on where we are in a relationship. The more I think on it the more I see why Jackie would want to get married even if the reasons are slightly different.

"Well Mrs. Forman, I have almost everything picked out, I just need to think some of them over before I make my final decision. We have everything else we need; we'll just replace furniture as we go to fit us instead of my parents. Oh and I'm thinking of adding a pool. We have ten acres so there's plenty of room. Let's go over some more details for the wedding. Let's see, I already have the invitations picked out; I have for a while, I just need to switch it from spring looking flowers to poinsettias and amaryllis. I want solid red poinsettias, solid white, well as much as possible and, dark red amaryllis as center pieces, bouquets, and buttoners. For foliage I want pine and cedar swags, we'll have to put in an order now so the cedar can be shipped in time. Flocking will most definitely need to be done to the windows and any glass doors. Maybe miniature sleighs, kissing balls, and mistletoe. We can have ice skate name cards. Oh I love this. Oh and traditional eggnog, hot coco, hot apple cider, both kinds and non alcoholic eggnog I suppose; of course punch and champagne. I just don't know what type of food, I know I definitely don't want a Christmas meal, and with everything else I have planned if we had that people would think it was a Christmas party and not a wedding reception. What do you think we could have that would complement the drinks without being a Christmas dinner Mrs. Forman?" I had no clue Jackie had that much thought out in less than two weeks. I know the basics had been kept but because she'd always planned a summer wedding there was a lot of things that just wouldn't work. Some of it sounded like it was just rolling off the top of her head.

"Jackie, doll, some of this can be taken care of later. We need to get a gust list going, I'll call W.B and have him send a list of people he knows that he thinks would need to b invited and have him send it over. Any known food allergies need to be taken into account. We can always just have a buffet of casseroles, salads both fruit and vegetable, and something like roast as the main meat dish and smaller fish or chicken dishes. We'll have to see if we can find one of those frosted fruit salad things. Tomorrow we should go to the bakery and pick a cake that we like and give a heads up so they can design a cake fitting to your theme. Just breathe and chill. You only have to worry about Donna as a maid of honor, I have to decide which best man responsibility go to who of the three idiots I have to choose from. Eric will have the bachelor party, at least with him I can trust he won't drag me to a strip club and lose the rings there. Kelso and Fez will be harder to give assignments to like; do I entrust the tuxedos to the one with a penchant for starting random fires without knowing how he didn't or the candy/disco lover who might get them sticky from candy and done up in sparkles… huh I just decided. I'll get them. Those dimwits can escort our surrogate parents to their seats and at the reception they'll keep people away from the wedding party table. All done, I guess you do have more to worry about." I held eye contact until she broke down and nodded her head.

"You're right; we have time because I already know what I want. Now I just have to worry about finding it. I'll call my great grandparents and ask for help with the more expensive stuff and W.B can help too. Everything is settled. We'll go to the bakery tomorrow and do that and then Monday Mrs. Forman and I will go to the floral shop and maybe some party shops or planners and get catalogs to get going on decorations. We'll go over the guest list starting tonight and try and finish tomorrow night. Could you go call W.B and ask him to send it a.s.a.p or if it isn't too long have you right down the list along with the addresses. Thanks puddin' pop, love you." She hopped on her tip toes and kissed me on the mouth before turning and following a giddy Mrs. Forman. I looked to Mr. Forman before going to the phone grabbing the notepad in the drawer near my along with a pencil, just in case. It was a good thing too, it only took him a half an hour to find the names, go back and forth on who to choose, try and remember if he was forgetting anyone, he didn't, and give me their names and addresses along with the knowledge that they didn't have allergies except to having actual fun. He assured me that they would want to kiss his ass enough that they'd fake it.

* * *

I was hanging up when Jackie stomped in and curled into my side.

"Jackie are you sure you don't want someone who's been involved in two weddings; one as the bride and planner and again as organizer and matron of honor? Donna didn't even get to go to her own."Mrs. Forman has perfect timing because Donna herself walked in just in time along with Kelso and Fez.

"Burn! Man I love this, I just burned Fez when he was turned down by a desperate for loving old woman, and she had to be at least forty. Oof."

"Shut up Kelso, I think there might be a cat fight between a beautiful young lady and the beautiful Miss Kitty. Shh." Only Fez would think he was being quiet enough to not draw attention to him and Kelso. "Don't mind us, go about your business."

"Mrs. Forman you can't be my matron of honor, Donna is my maid of honor and it wouldn't be right for the mother of the bride and groom to be in the bridal party. Steven will escort you to your seat and Mr. Forman will walk me down the aisle. That's final." The look of shock and pride on Red's face was priceless I wish I had a camera to capture it.

"Oh, well why didn't you say anything dear?" Her look of disappointment mixed with happiness looked weird enough alone but when she asked that with confusion in her voice it stepped it up a notch.

"Well I would have if you wouldn't have kept rambling on in that adorable old woman way you have." Ah there's the Jackie I know, never one to compliment anyone besides herself and most of the time me without it being backhanded. She leaned into me and looked up at my face pouting her lips in request, a request I approved by dropping a kiss onto her lips. I wanted to run my lips and tongue over her whole body and feel her smooth satin skin under my hands, creating pleasure in her with every caress of my fingers, lips and tongue and shudders of delight while I grazed her with my teeth whether it is her clit, nipples, hips and all her delicious hidden hyper sensitive parts and, shudder in ecstasy as I entered her and drove into her tight pussy form all sorts of naughty positions. I had to pull away and bring her in front of me; stopping so I didn't take her right there and in front of me so my erection wasn't noticeable.

"If you two are done battling for dominance over Jackie's and Hyde's wedding does anyone care to bring me up on what has been accomplished what, what's been started and what needs to be done?" Pissily Donna got the ball rolling. I kept Jackie where she was in my arms and would occasionally bite, kiss, lick and, nuzzle her neck along with grinding my dick into her back; it just wouldn't go down, it didn't help that I couldn't stop imagining everything from her sucking me off while on her knees, to playing private school, and finally getting her to let me fuck her ass. I know she wants it and loves the idea. She always cum's hard when it's brought into play. I guess one step at a time; I mean just she finally shaved her beautiful pussy bare for me. I was brought out of my fantasy land when they asked about W.B.

"Yeah, I have a complete list with names and addresses. None of them have allergies. Oh and he plans on bringing a date, he said there are some who are single and to put a plus one for them. I don't know how many have family's but he said that if we are allowing kids to be there we should out something for those who are married and or have kids to put how many people their bringing. He asked about a dress code but, I said I'd ask you. He still wants an invitation by the way." I reached to my left and picked up the pad with the list to hand to her who handed it to Mrs. Forman to be added to everything else. "Now I don't know about you but I think Donna and the two idiots should come over to our house for a tour and sitting around talking. What do you think?" I pulled her up and into me as I said this and held her there.

"I agree, you guys can follow us there. Steven can you carry me? My feet hurt from all the walking we did in the mall today." I didn't answer I just kept her where she was in my arms and walked out with the other three following.

"Did you two eat dinner?" I turned to face Donna who was standing at Kelso's car looking at Jackie and me.

"We had a small lunch before coming over. Why?"

"We should stop at Fatso Burger and bring some food back for circle time. Maybe stop and get some beer and chips too." I had to admit it sounded like a good idea. I nodded my head and gave her enough money to get Jackie and I cheese burgers, fries and shakes, telling her we'd take care of the beer and chips.

* * *

We got to Jackie's to see them all sitting in Kelso's car still, I had no clue why, we didn't lock it. We would have been back sooner, probably at the same time but, Jackie decided she needed to ride me and let anyone who could hear who was able to make me lose it and I was more than willing to let her ride me ragged and she did. She made herself cum twice before I lost it and took control and started meeting her punishing thrusts with my own and sucking on her left ring finger keeping eye contact; she clamped so hard around me that it pulled me to my own release forcefully.

"You guys do know the house is unlocked right? You could have been in there comfortable and warm this whole time."I pointed out the obvious hoping they'd see the idiocy of waiting out here.

"Yeah, well you see we did go in where we found upon entering a pair of panties that I can only assume belong to Jackie. We weren't sure if you were back and had just parked in the garage. We were going to check and do our civic duty of making sure you two were okay but, Donna wouldn't let us and made us come back to the car. See, I told you we wouldn't see anything."

"Why didn't you just check the garage?" I had to ask, that would have been the first place I looked after not seeing the car.

"I was freaked out and scared about what we might see or hear. You have to admit you two aren't shy when it comes to the PDA." I wasn't surprised when Donna snapped at me. She always was jealous of how healthy mine and Jackie's physical relationship was, even when most people considered hers and Eric's as the perfect relationship and Jackie's and mine's doomed to fail. I supposed it came from how unadventurous their sex life is, besides where they do it.

"Well now you know it was just some panties and, no reason to sit out here. C'mon we need to christen this house in one of the only ways it hasn't, with a circle."I led them in carrying the beer while Jackie had the bag with chips and some food we need to actually live off of.

* * *

Circle

"I can't believe you two are actually getting married. I mean I never saw you two lasting. Oh wow sting is lasting cool."

"I know what you mean, I mean everyone knows that marriage is just a way to control us."

"Psh. I knew you'd last, I mean I'm man pretty and if you hadn't she'd have been back with me because it only makes sense. No offense Fezzy, but I knew you'd make it. Hey guys I almost forgot. I got the bartending job. After they caught me with one of the waitresses though they fired her and told me I couldn't have sex with anybody at the bar. Even the customers; oh well Brooke will be back soon so I guess I can do it with her until I can get the manager to change her mind when I sleep with her. It was weird though she said something about batting for the same team as me and that she'd been with the waitress she fired. What do you think that means?"

"It means my man pretty friend that she likes to do it with girls not guys. You won't be changing her mind. I am sorry, maybe you can try being with one girl only, it doesn't have to be Brooke. Do you think Brooke would be willing to take care of my needs?"

"No Fezzy, unless you become rich and find someone who is desperate to do it with a pervert foreign guy you're left with girls like Crazy Caroline. Now my Steven here can get anyone he wants but, he won't because he's mine and I'd scratch their eyes out and then castrate him." Ouch was all that popped into my mind.

"I don't need or want anyone other than my Jackie. No if you don't mind. We are going to bed. You can sleep here on the couches or in the guest rooms up that staircase. Goodnight!" I tossed an almost Jackie over my shoulder and carried her to our room. I undressed us both and then put her to bed crawling in behind her passing out as soon as we had contact. Me with my left arm around her waist and head or her chest and her on her back and legs entwined with mine.

**_REVIEW_ WITH _ANY_ COMMENTS YOU HAVE!**


	8. Sunday

Not my show but my plot. Enjoy! Review.

Hyde POV~

Waking up the next morning I went into the bathroom to take care of business and brush my teeth before throwing sweatpants on and going down to the kitchen, leaving Jackie to get more sleep, where I found Donna already up and scouring our kitchen for what I assume to be food.

"We bought cereal and milk last night. The cereal is still in one of the bags over there and the milk is in the fridge. Help yourself; I have no clue where anything else is in here. I had filled two glasses with milk and turned to head back up stairs barely catching her mumbled thanks. Coming back into the bedroom I saw that Jackie was up and in the bathroom so I set her glass on the nightstand on her side of the bed while taking mine to the closet with me to look through the bag of clothes we had brought over during the week before the official signing if the contracts. I sifted through going with my typical clothes of jeans and button up shirt, deciding on the brown one with the pockets on the chest and white trim. I also decided that I'd pick out Jackie's clothes for the day and picked a flowery skirt and one of her sweater type tank tops that I've seen her wear together and absolutely loved her in. I snuck into the bathroom and stole her clothes for the day only leaving her panties; I even took her bra, and then hid all of her clothes. Not wanting to be hit, slapped, pinched, bit or, kicked, I high tailed it down stairs to see what everyone was up to and let's be honest, get ready for the show of her stomping up to me. I'd let her shout before soothing her enough for a quick make up session; when she's pissed with me she loves to take control and I love watching and letting her do it.

"Steven! Where are my clothes? I had an outfit picked out complete with a bra and now I have this outfit you picked out and no bra." She was standing in front of my chair in the living room tapping her foot open toed high heeled covered foot with her hands planted on her hips. I could see she wasn't as mad as she was trying pretend she was; I could see her nipples indicating that she was turned on but, the smile she was trying to hide told me I wouldn't get angry make up sex but, instead a playful quickie in the bathroom. I wasn't upset because anything involving Jackie naked or partially naked is good in my books.

"I don't know what you are talking about babe. You look to be dressed to me and if I say so myself." I stood and moved in close to her so I could say the next part without Fez and Kelso, who are now awake, to hear and earn me a slap from the comments they'd make. "And the way you perky breasts move freely and your nipples are showing through that top makes me so hard. Each stomp of your tiny feet makes them bounce and my cock twitches with want. There is a bathroom on this floor that I feel needs to be broken in. What do you say?" I leaned to kiss her but; before I could she spun around and took off out of the room and down the hall. I followed closely and once out of sight I scooped her up and, ran the rest of the way, shutting and locking the door once in the bathroom. I set her down and reached down to pull the hem of her skirt up and bunch it around her hips. I slid her panties down and off of her feet standing back up to the feel her hands reaching for the tie of my sweats and push them down. I lifted her onto the counter and slowly spread her thighs apart purposely tickling her as I went. The mixture of her giggles and moans was erotic and I wanted more. I slipped one hand up her top making the same movements I made on her thighs at the same time that I slipped my right index finger into her wet pussy. I didn't pump it just wiggled it and smoothed the pad of my index across her g spot.

"Steve, please don't tease… that tickles, oh God it feels so good too. Don't torture me. I need to feel you. Please puddin' pop. I won't wear a bra for a week and no more pajamas except really cold nights." I gave in not being able to resist her moaning giggles and the delicious promises that she made.

"I'll hold you to that doll face." I grunted as I thrust into her. I started off slow loving the feel of her breath fanning my neck where she had buried her face when I filled her. I felt her snake her arms around my neck and pull her upper body closer to mine; I pulled her hips closer to the edge and brought my hips to hers over, and over again grinding into her clit gaining moans and her tugging my hair, drawing grunts and pants from me to match her sounds. Not being able to hold back anymore I pulled her so her ass barely sat on the edge of the counter and pounded her pussy watching as she threw her head back and leaning back just enough to be able to watch my own dick enter her driving her and me to bliss. A few more thrusts and we came together panting each other's names. "We should get back baby. We have busy day, I believe Kelso starts his job bartending tonight. I was thinking that we'd plan and register what we need to at the Forman's this afternoon and then go and visit him at his job. What do you think?"

"I think that the man I love is an absolute genius. Let's go eat and start our day. We don't have much to do just go over the some fine details and make the final decision on the china pattern and other stuff. We'll go and put in an order for the invitations and start shopping for actual wedding material; decorations, cake, wedding party gifts, flowers, everything like that this week sometime. What do you think about getting married on the twentieth?"

"As long as it's you who meets me at the end of the isle and I get to take you in your dress I'll marry you any day." I picked up her panties, after pulling my own pants up and redoing my fly and belt, and put them deep in my front left pocket leaving to her scolding me about needing them.

"Jacks, you'll get them back later don't worry; when are you going dress shopping again?"

"Tomorrow after you leave for the record store why?"

"Oh nothing I just want to make sure you know to pick one with easy access for me." I chuckled at her indignant shock when she realized when she'd be getting her panties back and, since I know where the clothes are and she's not she won't be getting another pair anytime soon.

"Fine, you win easy access wedding dress. I'll go there today there was only two I was torn between but, you just made the decision final. Now can I have my panties back? Steven!" I chuckled and pulled them out debating on whether or not to push her.

"You know what it does to me when you call out my name out darlin'. I'll give you your panties back though, tonight I want to 'make love' to you over and over so what do you say we cut it down to buying the dress and ordering the invitations so we have energy tonight, unlike last night?"

"You have a deal, Mr. Hyde." She rose up on her tip toes and kissed my nose before taking her panties back.

"Let's get a move on then future Mrs. Hyde." I reached down to smack her ass before she became sappy.

* * *

I was waiting outside the bridal gown shop after we had ordered the invitations; I had been waiting for twenty minutes and was ready to barge in against my survival instincts. I wanted to head up to the reservoir with the gang before we went out tonight. After what felt like an eternity she came out looking ready to kill.

"Jacks, baby what's wrong, you look like you want to chop someone's head off? Come here." I held my arms out for a hug from where I was sitting on a bench outside the shop. It was a wise move on the malls part to have one there.

"Some skankoid had the nerve to say I'd be here in a couple months to return this because she's planning on having a go at you and she 'never get's told no'. By the looks of her all she get's told is no." I held her tighter and looked down at her hands that were slowly loosening and rubbing my thigh; I studied her right hand and noticed her knuckles looked to be swelling.

"Uh huh, and did you happen to punch said skankoid?" I lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles gently. "Because I thought I told you only to cat fight when you're around the group." I was trying to lighten the mood and it worked because she giggled and snuggled into me. I heard the door open and saw a girl come stand in front of us. Judging by her red cheek and slutty clothing she was the chick Jackie hit.

"Cuddle with him all you want he'll be mine soon." She turned to walk away but I spoke up before she could.

"Last I checked I'm still a man and I decide who I want and don't want, stay away from me and my fiancé." She looked back at me in contempt and then stomped off. I felt Jackie shaking and looked down to see her laughing. I raised an eyebrow in question while looking at her through my glasses.

"That bitch just got fired for interfering with a customer trying to make a purchase and being rude. I guess you aren't the only groom in Point Place she has her eye on. She was nice until she asked who I was marrying and then she turned bitch. I think she mumbled about how her cousin Caroline was right about me and Donna being man hogging whores. Do you think she meant Crazy Caroline?" Of all the luck.

"Most definitely, we'll have to let the guys know that crazy grows in that family." I stood up pulling her with me and out of the mall. We got back to the Forman's to let Mrs. Forman know about the progress and Jackie told her the planning schedule. China patterns and some furniture shopping would happen next Saturday and then Sunday we'd do paint colors and pool shopping. After that I was free except for the fittings to make sure my tux would fit.

* * *

"So guys here is the plan: we all go and get our swim suits, except for the Jackie if she wants to go naked again, and go to the reservoir for a couple hours before we head back to our respective houses to get ready to go eat and then the bar to see Kelso on his first night of his job."

"Trust me; I will be wearing a swim suit. Now let's go get ready and meet here at the Forman's."

* * *

Twenty minutes later and we were on our way for a couple hours in the sun and breaking the law. Jackie was killing me by wearing a one piece that showed off her back. Fez was busy by the cars trying to eat his candy before it melted, he wasn't having much luck. Kelso had already ran into the water shrieking that it was cold and was now attempting to do hand stands in the water. I was hanging back with Jackie and Donna waiting for the perfect moment to put her over my shoulder and run into the water with her. When she turned to face me I took the opportunity to grab her. She screamed and shrieked at me after I dropped her and then tried to push me under; I let her push me down a little bit and then started to resist once I was low enough to have the leverage to throw her out into the water again. She came up sputtering, giving me a glare while trying vainly to fix her hair.

"Steven, you will be on the couch if you don't stop, now come hold me so I have some body heat." I walked to where she was standing and pulled her into my arms. I felt her place her hands on my waist above my swim trunks and then I felt her push them down past my ass. I let go of her in shock and she took the chance to swim to safety. I couldn't let her get away with that. As fast as I could I pulled up my trunks and gave chase. Soon we had a full out water war and even Fez abandoned his candy to join in. An hour and a half later we took off to get ready for the night. Kelso said he'd just get something on his way home so he could eat while he got ready and head to work.

* * *

Wanting something fast and filling the rest of us stopped at The Hub for some shakes and, Cheeseburgers and fries.

"What is it like living together? Is it freeing?" Donna looked curious and envious of us, I couldn't understand that because it's not like she is still abiding the rules she had in high school. It was probably the thought of what she's missing because her and Eric jumped the gun but, didn't make it to marriage like they planned.

"Well the only difference so far is that we have our own house to do whatever we want without being in someone's way or get caught doing shit that's against house rules. Ask us in a month once the responsibilities of actually keeping food stocked and paying bills for electricity and, heat have kicked in."

"I suppose it will really kick in when we have to remember to also buy cleaning supplies and bathroom supplies. Hmmm…. And doing our own laundry; I think I'm going to invite Mrs. Forman over so she can teach me how to work the machines in the house."

"Maybe some cooking classes along with your business classes wouldn't hurt either Jackie. I remember when you tried to make cookies for me. They worked as great weapons against Fez."

"Aye, yes those hurt. What does he mean by business classes though?"

"Well I was going to talk to you about opening a salon with you but, Steven reminded me that not only would I need my business degree, which I knew, but, you'd need to be certified. So then he mentioned the other night that maybe I should open a clothing store in the mall. Opening any business would have to wait till after the wedding no matter what though."

"Oh, yes I would love to, heh heh, about being certified, I may have been secretly attending classes and only have a test or two left. Surprise!" Holy shit, I knew he had been busy but, I assumed it was work and getting shot down by chicks. Donna was the first to shake off her surprise.

"Fez that is so awesome. When are your last tests?"

"This summer and then I'm done; working at the salon has helped me a lot. Everything is easy and I've been breezing through. I don't know how Laurie failed."

"Oh that's easy she was busy sleeping with half the guys in Wisconsin." I don't think Jackie will ever like or get along with Laurie, well I don't see any of us doing that unless she was sleeping with them.

"Well guys, we should get going. Who knows when Kelso will get fired, he might already have been and we missed his first night."

"Too true, my man pretty friend cannot be around women without screwing up or screwing them." Fez's worship of Kelso was frightening at times but, hilarious when we were stoned or drunk.

_**So what did you all think? Please review!**_


	9. Happiness

Hope you all enjoy. REVIEW! Not my show but, my plot.

Hyde POV~

"Guys I think it's about time we head out, the bar closes soon and I just had to save Jackie from flashing boob." I couldn't believe how drunk she got; I put it down to stress of the wedding. It was months from now but, she felt the need to get everything done and ready. It probably wasn't helped by Mrs. Forman wanting every second to revolve around the wedding.

"Yeah I'm ready head out, anybody else want to hit a circle?" Donna must be really upset by Forman leaving if she's suggesting a circle after having been at a bar all night.

"I would but, I also need to get stuff done for the wedding. The actual planning is almost done. I should be able to start shopping for it soon and looking at rental places for chairs, tables and a helium tank, you know things like that. I'll pass tonight." I understood Jackie's reasoning but, I was a little disappointed because I knew I'd have to pass so I could get some alone time with her before she passes out. I'm not expecting sex or anything of the sort, it's just nice having her near me and for us to be able to talk before one or both of us fell asleep.

"I'll pass too, come by the shop sometime after noon tomorrow and you, Jackie and I can have a circle; Fez and Kelso too if they show up in time."

"Aye, I have classes starting tomorrow; can you hold off until after two?"

"Hey guys, I'm up for it if. I'll just be sleeping in for a little while to recoup from this shift. It's hard working nights like this." We all said our goodbyes and I tossed Jackie over my shoulder as she started to mumble about scratching someone's eyes out if they even looked our way cross eyed. I had no clue what was running through her mind but, I knew it wasn't safe for any of the skanky bar flies.

* * *

We made it up into our room and managed to strip and check the alarm before collapsing in bed wrapped around each other. Sleep was blissful but, what I woke up too was the mind blowing sensation of Jackie massaging my surprisingly sore and tense back that was slowly loosening up. He little hands were kneading between my shoulder blades and, I let out a quiet groan as she worked at a knot, it was followed by an equally quiet moan and sigh as she popped my spine there and pressure released that I hadn't noticed was there because I was so use to it. I laid there enjoying the wondrous feeling as she moved her hands down slowly, working the muscles into relaxation and me into a moaning, sighing mess, and then going back over to massage them once again. She moved her hands up to my neck and shoulders, working her magic and I let out the loudest moan yet as I felt the stress I had been, unknowingly, holding there. She finished off with a scalp massage and then, stealing a move from my book, smacking my ass. I rolled over and pinned her to the bed before sitting up and pulling her feet into my lap to return the favor. She laid there letting out moans and groans of appreciation with occasional gasps as I hit a particular tense spot. Once I was satisfied that her feet were well tended I rolled out of bed dropping a kiss on her lips and headed off to the bathroom to get ready for the day. I was surprised when I heard her join me and then a soapy wash cloth scrubbing my back, neck and shoulders thoroughly before moving to my ass and legs. I washed and conditioned my hair then scrubbed my front side before turning to clean Jackie up. We climbed out and dried off before I broke the peaceful quiet that we were enjoying.

"Mornin' doll face. What do you have planned today?" I made my way to the sink to brush my teeth as she answered.

"Going over to the Forman's to finalize some details. Mrs. Forman and I will be going to put in an order for the invitations and do some of the stuff we didn't do yesterday so we could save energy for last night. I'm still coming by the shop around noon so that we can go pick cakes. Most of the shopping is preorder stuff so we know it'll be there and not bought out. Well also be pricing things out so we can come up with a rough total and find the best deals. Do you want us to wait to do anything, besides the cake, until you're with us?" She had dressed and brushed her hair as she spoke.

"Nah, just come by to get me for the cake; I'm positive you have everything under control. Just take it easy and don't try and do everything in one day. As you said it's basically planned and, shopping that needs to be done." I left her to brush her teeth while I dressed for the day in jeans and a button up.

"What are the plans for the rest of the day after cake? I'm pretty sure that I'll get done what needs to be done before we have to do that."

"Well if it gets done before two I was thinking we could come back here for some lunch and maybe spend some more time testing the bed, maybe some couches and tables. Hell if we have time we can make sure the kitchen counters are stable." I winked at her and pulled her onto my lap where from where I was sitting on the foot of the bed.

"That all sounds wonderful but, why by two, wouldn't you rather just spend the rest of the day here? It wouldn't hurt to go over the layout of the land and see where we can put little hide a ways and where we want to put a pool and, maybe a hot tub." She was a temptress in purest and top form. I pressed my forehead against her exposed collar bones and gathered some strength for what I was about to say.

"I promised Donna we'd all do a circle around two. I figured it was the least we could all do for her with Forman having taken off to Africa. I was thinking that maybe you should talk to her and get her to take some classes at the community college. I'm sure with Fez have already done it and being almost done and you starting she will have plenty of encouragement and determination." I didn't look up the whole time; I just spoke into her cleavage, trying to remember why I was turning down my hot fiancé. I ran my hand up her thigh to find she was wearing short shorts. I steeled my resolve and stood before setting her on her own feet.

"Fine, I was just hoping I could do a cheer for you, I guess it will just have to wait until tonight or whenever." I groaned at her taunting words and drug her down to the kitchen so we could eat quick and I'd be out of temptation for at least a little while. I stood in front of the open fridge in the hopes that it would cool my dick down and I would be able to eat without discomfort. The minx came up and pressed her chest into my ribs, bringing my attention to the fact that she was going without a bra as she had promised yesterday. She further her foul play by moving in front of me to allow the cool air make her nipples hard and then turning to give me a kiss once she had her yogurt. I wrapped my left arm around her waist to pull her out of the way of the door that I was shutting with my right before I pressed her into the front. I pulled away a bit her pulse point before backing up completely and letting her go. I watched as her eyes stayed shut a little bit longer and then fluttered open before I spoke.

"That's not fair Jacks; so unless you want to show off how great our sex life is and have to deal with skanks chasing me to have the chance at sampling my skills you shouldn't play that way because, I won't have any problems of dragging you off to my office after dismissing Mrs. Forman by letting her know you and me will pick out the cake alone." I saw her eyes darken and hood in lust and desire with some possessive anger lighting them up. Fuck, maybe I'll be getting the angry sex at lunch, that I was after yesterday. "Now hurry up and eat so that I can drop you off and get the store open; I'm thinking of hiring someone on now that I have you to wake up to every morning."

* * *

We were on our way to the Forman's ten minutes later and then I was on my way to grooves. It was already ten and if I wasn't the boss I'd be fired for being an hour and a half late, to be able to start the process of opening and letting people in at nine. I had two hours to kill before Jackie got here and it didn't look like I'd have any down time. It was pretty crowded and busy for the morning especially a Monday morning. By the time it wasn't so busy it was fifteen minutes till twelve so I decided to sweep and put records away to distract me from what could possibly be an eventful lunch. Almost twelve on the dot I heard the chime on the door signal who I thought was Jackie and Mrs. Forman coming in to let me know it was cake time. Without turning around I started to talk.

"Hey babe, Mrs. Forman…" I stopped as I turned and saw blonde chick that if someone had a few beers in them already might call attractive. "Oh, sorry thought you were my fiancé and someone else. I'm closing up for the day so unless you know what you want and where to find it I'm going to ask you to leave, you're welcome to come back tomorrow and look around." I turned my back to empty the cash register and lock it up and I felt hands wrap around my shoulders and try to slide down my chest.

"I already know what I want and it's standing right in front of me." Her shrill voice on top of the lame line grated on my nerves. "My name is Sam, just so you know what to call out later." I was seeing Red at the fact that this skank thought that I'd fall for that shit especially after I blew her off while mentioning Jackie. I turned and pulled out of her grasp and moved to get out of her reach.

"On second thought, you can leave my store and not come back. I'm closing so I can spend the afternoon with my fiancé so leave now." I heard a shocked gasp and looked over her right shoulder to see Mrs. Forman's wide eyes and hand covering her mouth and Jackie looking ready to kill. I looked back to the chick and smirked smugly knowing what was about to happen.

"I'd listen to _my man_ skankoid because he is not the one to worry about. If you want to keep your eyes and fake blonde hair I suggest you don't come back either _Sally_." The girl whose ass Jackie just verbally kicked gasped and turned to face one pissed off former cheerleader. "Go. Slither back to the whore house you came from. I'm sure you left a trail of slime from all the VD you've picked up." The girl took off faster than Kelso could have the skank of the minute naked.

"Well, I'm just going to go home and make lunch for Mr. Forman and me. See you all later; are you going to come over for dinner tonight?" I was hesitant to tell her know but, with how busy Jackie and I have been I wanted nothing more than to have a night where it really is just us.

"We'd love to Mrs. Forman but, we already have plans to have dinner at home and relax. If we don't I'm not sure we'll make it to the wedding without killing each other. I hope you understand. Maybe tomorrow night though." I could only feel pride by how Jackie just told Mrs. Forman we were blowing her off for no reason other than to be alone and managed to use guilt to cover it.

"Oh, of course, well maybe I'll invite Michael and Fez; Donna too if she wants. You two have a good day, good luck with the cake.

* * *

We had just finished at the bakers and even with all the cake we ate I was still hungry. The only good thing that came out of the appointment was that we have our cake picked. It'll alternate between chocolate and vanilla for the actual cake and the frosting will be a cream. That's all I know, because I zoned out when they went over the decorations. We were there a lot longer than I thought; I had no clue how many choices you had to make about the cake itself let alone the frosting, decorations, and cake toppers. We finished with enough time to drive to The Hub and eat; as it was when we got back the other three were sitting around waiting for us. Most of the circle that I can remember was Donna complaining about Forman being gone and how everyone is doing something with their lives. Jackie and I headed to the grocery store to pick up food for more than breakfast. After dinner we sat around watching television and cuddling on the couch before we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. We slowly made our way to our bedroom and spent the rest of the night bringing each other pleasure repeatedly.

**REVIEW R-E-V-I-E-W PLEASE**


	10. Round 1 of Crazy VS Sane

Here is a new chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. I don't own the show but, I do own this plot. Review please!

Hyde POV~

I was determined to help my fiancé keep her mind off of the wedding; most of the things that needed to be done were taken care of but, Mrs. Forman was still after her to go over it over and over and make sure all the details were taken care of. It wasn't even September yet. I know that she figures that Laurie will never actually get married unless she's eloping and she was reluctant at Eric's and Donnas', so she was seeing this as her only chance. I had enlisted the help of Fez and Kelso to help distract Mrs. Forman until I could get Jackie out of the house and to the water tower where they and Donna would meet up with us. I may have hinted at Kelso to bring Betsy by and mention how much she misses having some sort of grandma around what with Brooke's mom living in Chicago and his house not being baby safe with all of his brothers. Hey the kid as to put in her time of dealing with a doting Mrs. Forman while she still enjoys it. Right now I'm putting my plan of getting Jackie out of the house into action. Sneaking up on her I wrap my arms around her long enough to pull her arms behind her back and handcuff her.

"Steven! What are you doing? You gave me a heart attack." She jumped and started berating me once she realized it was me. "Why are you handcuffing me?" Surprisingly she isn't struggling; I'll have to store that away for later use.

"Shhh, don't worry about it just turn around." I told her avoiding telling her my plan knowing she would protest and loudly which would blow everything. I reached into my pocket and pulled out an old bandana of mine I had tied together with another to make sure it went all the way around her head once it was secured with only a whine from Jackie. I proceeded to pull out another set and wrapped it over her mouth to insure her silence. Once I was done I stood her up and silently moved in front of her and picked her up over my shoulder. I made it up the outside steps and to the El Camino; I looked inside the kitchen to see Fez and Kelso trying to get away without any luck. It was so funny to see the look of pain as Mrs. Forman kept them from leaving. Not wanting to be caught I settled Jackie in and then climbed in behind the wheel, starting the Camino and taking off.

* * *

When we arrived at the water tower I pulled off the blindfold and gag from Jackie and then quickly climbed out taking my car keys with me before shutting the door and then turning and annoyed and slightly pissed Jackie so I could un-handcuff her.

"Now Jacks, Doll face, I'm only doing this for all of our sanity. You have been going crazy about this wedding when most of it is done. You are the one who steamrolled through the plans because you knew what you wanted and now all that is last is last minute touches, confirmations and approvals. Now I'm getting you away from Mrs. Forman for at least the rest of the week and the weekend and you won't bring up the wedding at all. It's just going to be us and our friends. We have a camping trip set up; everyone will be meeting up with us shortly. Do you promise to not cause me any bodily harm and try to relax?"

"Fine, it's not like I actually have a choice, we have to go back to our house at least; I still need to pack and get some things I know I'll need." I saw through her lie, she knew I would have already packed so I could get us out of here and get to the fun, she just wanted to try and get wedding stuff and probably sneak a phone call to Mrs. Forman.

"Not going to happen, Doll Face, I already packed for you and I know what you'd want to bring while you stay in the woods. I had Donna pack any girl things you might try and say you need too. Nice try though, oh just to let you know, there won't be any phones around for you to use either."

"Okay I get you. The Zen Master has outsmarted his fiancé; do you think many guys get anything after doing that?" She asked arching an eyebrow. Try as she might I knew she'd never be able to hold out; she's insatiable.

"I know I will." I stopped and looked behind me at the sound of Donnas' car approaching. "Looks like everybody is here; It's a couple hour drive so we should be heading out soon." I explained before to call out to the other three who were starting to get out of Donnas' car. "I told her everything. Fez and Kelso did you make it out okay after talking to Mrs. Forman? I know Red wanted to stick my foot up my ass until I told him he had to choose between crazy or a baby around."

"Nah, as soon as I told her she'd get Betsy until Brooke came by Saturday night she practically chased the little buddy and me out of the house. We're good to go. I'll be driving so Donna can sleep though." Kelso called back. We loaded up after everyone said bye until we'd reach the camp site. I may have neglected to tell Jackie that we'd be staying in a tent but, the place we'd be camping at had showers and bathrooms at least.

**_REVIEW _PLEASE!**


	11. Round 2 of Crazy VS Sane

Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I don't own the show but i do own this plot.

Hyde POV~

We finally reached the campsite and I only had to listen to Jackie bitch for half an hour before she gave up and complied with the plans we made to have fun. I may have reminded her that the first and last time we all camped was by the lake before graduation and that she spent the whole time playing Kelso and me. I looked over to notice she was asleep when she didn't respond to me announcing our arrival.

"Jacks, wake up we're there. Help Donna unload the bags while the guy's and I get the coolers out and the tents set up." I told her shaking her to get her attention and then stroking her left side to keep it.

"What, tents? Steven you expect me to camp for little over a week in a tent?" I ignored her whining and started helping Fez and Kelso get the gear out. She kept on going and followed me to the back of my car and I couldn't take it after five minutes. I would have made it longer if I wasn't desperate for some sleep, maybe a circle if we got set up quick enough.

"Shut yer pie hole, babe; we're here and you have no way of getting out of here. Attempt it and I'll be taking that ring back." That shut her up quick and, I silently laughed so she wouldn't call my bluff.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later and we were all sitting in a circle of chairs and logs; laughing at Kelso's version of escaping Mrs. Forman's clutches. He was picking himself off after demonstrating how she practically threw him and Fez out when he informed her she could have Betsy until Saturday.

"Well my friends I have to confess, I have not been able to make it with my slutty wife even when I ply her with liquor. Aye me."

"Uh Fez, we already kinda figured that out. You seem to be the only guy she won't sleep with when offered." Donna in her tactlessness explained as we all cracked up at Fez's exclamation.

"It's alright Fez, little buddy, all you're missing out on is some good sex and some itching later on; she knows some cool tricks so it makes it worth it." I don't know what Kelso was thinking saying all that but, the results were hilarious. "Ow, damn Jackie, why'd you kick me?"

"Because you only know that from cheating on me with her and your brief stint in dating her." She huffed before moving over to me and making a new seat on my lap, where I was sitting on a chair.

"Ah, so we did do it on our wedding night. I thought I was itchy from the new lotion I was trying." We all shuddered at the completely unwanted image.

"Burn!" Kelso shouted making us all laugh except for Fez who looked thoughtful.

"Yes, yes it did burn. It all makes sense now." Was the response and punishment we all received from letting him be thoughtful on the subject of sex and his 'needs'.

"Fez, man, shut up. You're going to give everyone nightmares." I threw in my own comment and everyone burst into laughter including Fez.

"Hey! It is a beautiful thing to see me engage in carnal acts of pleasure. I should know I have watched myself while I take care of my needs after seeing you guys doing it."

"Okay, that's it. I'm going to bed before I'm forced to frog someone more than once." I announced while standing Jackie up. I moved my way around the fire and frogged Fez in the arm before leading Jackie into our tent.

* * *

"C'mon Jacks, just get into the sleeping bag with me. You have camped before; the only difference is that it was one night and this place it better. It has bathrooms and showers." I complained, leaving out the fact that it'll be cool to cold water for the showers. "I even have those pads that you inflate a little bit and have foam in them."

She didn't budge and I sighed and climbed out of the large sleeping bag and walked around behind her acting like I was going to wrap her in my arms. When I saw her start to relax and let her arms droop from where she had them crossed I shot in and started tickling her ribs relentlessly.

"Okay, okay I'll get in the sleeping bag. Mercy, Uncle." She shrieked out her surrender.

"Good, now let's get to sleep, unless you have other plans." I started to gently rub her sides and evoking soft moans from my beautiful, loud mouth, bossy, fiancé, that made my dick harden and pants tighten. I slowly moved her shirt up and nudged her arms to get her to lift her arms into the air before continuing taking her shirt off all the way. I moved my hands down her arms that she was still holding in the air and massaged them as I made my way to her back.

Keeping my movements sensual and gentle I had her lower her arms before massaging her shoulders and moving down and across her back to the edge of the knee length jean skirt she is wearing and smoothed my hands across her hips, over her stomach and to the button and zipper undoing both and pushing it down catching her panties with my thumbs.

Coming back up, I massaged her calves and thighs, avoiding her inner thighs for now. I stood fully and pushed down my sweats and boxers, taking off my wife beater as I moved to stand in front of her. I pulled her into me a tilted her face up before kissing her gently and moving us to the piles of blankets and the larger sleeping bag that made up or nest of a bed. I turned us around to lay her down; settling down I continued to lead the kiss while letting my hands softly roam her body and brushing my chest against her hard nipples. I let my left hand drift down to between her legs and slipping my index finger between her folds feeling her drenched pussy and slipping my first two fingers in and out. I thread my fingers of my right hand through her hair and pulling to give me access to her jaw and neck leaving open mouthed kisses, occasionally licking. Feeling she was ready I slowly entered her and kept a slow, steady, deep penetrating pace. I brought her to three orgasms before letting myself cum.

I dropped to the side, pulling her into me, rubbing her back until I had enough energy to get us into the sleeping bag where I spooned her and fell asleep telling her I love her.


	12. First Day

Hope you all enjoy. Sorry it's been so long.

First Day

Hyde POV

We all slept in the next morning enjoying the relaxation of not having to get up for anything. The only thing that woke me up was the sunlight filtering through the tent walls and birds chirping.

"Jacks babe, get up. Let's head to the lake before the rest of the bozos get there." I shook her shoulder to wake her from her deep sleep then rolled out of our make shift bed once she was alert enough not to fall back to sleep.

Once down at the lake I watched Jackie set up a towel before walking to the edge of the water to and tentatively check the temperature with her toes. At her shriek in reaction to the chilly water she backed up to sit on her towel. Taking notice of this I saw my chance to get in the first official burn of the trip. I raced up behind her and grabbed her up as I continued to sprint into the water causing water to spray up at us. When I reached waist level I tossed her in, backed up to a relatively safe distance and watched her come spluttering back to the surface.

"Steven Hyde, you are a dead man." I started laughing as she made her threat with tendrils of hair covering her face making it hard to take her seriously. "Oh keep laughing buddy. We'll see how funny you find it when the only action you get during the trip is from Rosy Palm." I sobered instantly. That is never a funny joke or easily taken threat.

"I'm sorry babe. That wasn't funny at all. C'mon let's go so you can get Donna to come down here. That way you can let her know you have the better body for being at the beach. I know you love that."

"Fine, just know you are on thin ice right now. No checking out Donna or making any sexual references and, or, jokes about her."

"Yes ma'am. Now let's go. I'll get the two idiots you get Donna." I grabbed her hand and we walked up the hill to camp. We split up, her heading to Donna's small pop-up tent and me going to Kelso and Fez's shared tent.

"Wake up you bozo's. We're heading down to the lake." I shouted giving a heard nudge to both with my feet. "Hey, I said get up, get moving so we can start having fun. Anyone not at the lake in five minutes won't be in tonight's circle." That grabbed their attention.

"Woohoo, lake time boobs and circle time! C'mon Fez, little buddy, time to get up." Kelso shouted shaking Fez back and forth. I left them when they started to fight and met back up with Jackie who was followed by Donna in a one piece.

"We'll meet the two idiots down there. They're having a 'lovers spat' so they'll be a bit." I informed them making sure to shout the part about a lover's spat at their tent. I swung Jackie up into my arms bridal style and led the way to the lake again. I waded into the water keeping Jackie tightly in my arms, not letting her wiggle her way out of my grip.

"Steven you carry me back to land and set me back down now." She ordered in a shriek.

"Jacks, you're already wet it doesn't matter now. Just enjoy one of the only times you'll get me to voluntarily be in shorts around people other than you." I leaned down to finish soothing her in a purr. "When the guys get down here to distract Donna and each other we'll sneak around the rocks and I'll reward you for being in the water. Then later tonight I'll reward you again for staying in here the whole time everyone else is. How does that sound Doll?"

"It sounds like they can't get down here fast enough." The minx giggled and nuzzled into my neck. "I love you Puddin' Pop. I can't wait to have your last name. About my reward though… I'd rather have one huge reward later." She kissed my neck then bit down, soothing the sting by licking it.

"Careful Grasshopper, you don't want to mess with the Grand Master of all. You won't be able to win." I slipped my hand in her bikini bottoms and gave each toned, perky ass cheek a quick pinch making her squeal in shock and annoyance.

"I thought you were the Master of Zen, not games. Games and manipulation are supposed to be my area of expertise." The snarky tone blew her nonchalant act apart.

"My Zen is a form of manipulation. Everyone, besides you, can't tell how I feel or what I want so they try harder to bring about a positive for me. See, I win?" I chuckled at her indignant pout. "C'mon let's join the other three. You distract Fez and Kelso while I sneak up around them and dunk them. Get Donna to help if you want"

"K, I'll signal you once I get Donna to help me. If she's not feeling righteous she'll go for it right away." She twisted out of my arms and used my legs to push off and swim away. For the first time I noticed more about the tiny barely there bikini than that it showed a lot of skin. Simply put is shock. My purple unicorn loving fiancé is wearing a black string bikini. I don't think I'll make it till tonight to reward her. I saw her wave and took that as my cue and swam around behind the guys. I counted down to the girls with my fingers starting at three. I placed my hands in the crooks of their necks and jumped up forcing them under water before swimming away before they could come back up and retaliate.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent in pretty much the same way. We finally crawled out the lake to eat dinner and a circle before roasting marshmallows and reminiscing over past mishaps and pranks.

"Remember that time when Donna walked in on Eric playing with himself in her downstairs bathroom? God I had nightmares after that and I didn't even have to see anything majorly damaging." We all cringed at the mental image created by that memory being resurrected.

"It was so hard to look at him for a week after that." Donna shuddered.

"Aye, I can't see what is wrong with taking care of your needs."

"Eww, Fez that's so nasty. No one wants to hear about your needs. We all heard about your "stallion" look and how it was more constipated and angry than lusty. You are such a perv." Obviously Jackie would find anything to do with Fez's needs disgusting.

"Oh, remember when Fez started to work at the DMV and got the finger print ink on his fingers, and then it spread all over his hands and junk when he was taking care of his needs. How did getting it to come off go for you little buddy?

"Laugh it up you sonofabitches. That steel wool hurt my hands and little Fez. I couldn't take care of my needs for over a week." He pouted at all of us around the circle.

"Well as much fun all of this has been I'm going to bed. Good night guys." Donna said walking to her tent.

"I'm going to bed too. Are you coming with me Steven?" Jackie asked me as she rose from my lap.

"Yeah, I am Doll Face. I'll meet you in there." I told her as I started to kick dirt onto the fire to put it out. I followed her in and we spent the rest of the night wrapped up in each other and 'rewarded' each other over and over.

It's short and not the greatest but, it's a needed filler.


	13. Stress Relieving

Strong smut at the end. Light smut in the middle.

Hyde POV

"Michael! I. AM. Going. To. Kill You!" Jackie's scream had Donna, Fez, and I running up the hill, back to camp, where Jackie and Kelso were gathering drinks and snacks while the rest of us joked around. Well truthfully it was Jackie bossing Kelso around while she grabbed her sun tan oil.

"Michael, you get back here. You got honey all over my things." We made it up there to see Kelso dancing around to keep away from Jackie's painful wrath and, looking like he was ready to bolt. Jackie, along with her towel and bottle of sun tan oil, was covered in honey down her front and a little in her hair. I had to fight a laugh back until I remembered who had covered her in honey and what he thought would have happened after pulling a stunt like that.

"Kelso, what did you do man?" They both looked over at us and Jackie's face was a storm of anger and Kelso looked relieved as he ran to hide behind Fez.

"I _accidentally _on purpose spilt honey o her. I offered to help her clean up and she flipped." He explained, while trying to avoid the missiles being launched by Jackie and using Fez as a shield.

"Yeah, with your TONGUE!" she screamed now picking up bigger things to throw. I didn't think, I just turned lunged and hid him on the ground.

"I just figured I'd give her and me one last really good hoorah before she got married. It's not like I was trying to steal her." He yelled from where I had him pinned. I frogged him in both shoulders multiple times and then, smacked him across the face making him yell out in pain. "Ow my eye!"

"What the fuck man? We went over this already. She's my fiancée, not some slut you take out to the alley of The Hub." I climbed off of him and led Jackie quietly to the lake. I turned to see if she was okay and felt myself being pushed into the lake, going under water clothes and all. Coming back to the surface I feel Jackie attach herself to me and rain kisses all over my faces and neck.

"You are the hottest, kindest man ever Steven Hyde." She said as she finally paused in kissing me everywhere but my mouth. "Thank you."

"It's nothing Doll Face. I figured something stupid would happen whether it was Kelso or Fez behind it. Let me try and get out of these _jeans _you decided to soak." I told her making my way out of the lake.

* * *

Five minutes later and I finally had the damn things off and hanging out to dry. Wet denim does not like to be taken off; it seals itself onto you. I ran and jumped back into the lake, splashing Jacks as I went. I thought it was hilarious but her not so much.

"You are going to pay for that Steven J Hyde." We had a splash war that led to much more pleasurable aspects. "Oh, Steven, harder. Shit yes, right there." She grunted as I took her from behind after having found a rock that worked well to bend her over. I pounded into her couple more times before I pulled out of her turned her around and lifted her up to wrap her legs around my waist as I slammed back into her and turned my self around to sit on the rock while she rode me. As I watched her tits bounce from inside the cups of her bikini I decided I needed to see them bare and reached up to untie her top. As soon as I had them freed I leant down and took the right nipple into my mouth while I tweaked the left with my fingers and kneaded her breast. I could feel her fluttering and slowing so I moved my hands to her hips to help her keep a rhythm we both appreciated while keeping my mouth focused on her beautiful, sweet breasts. It wasn't long before she came and I quickly slipped out of her, turned her around and slamming her down while I thrust up into her tight, hot, pussy that was now sopping wet from when she came and her arousal.

"Fuck, Jackie, I love being with you." I told her through grunts and groans. I grabbed her hair and pulled in aside, using it to pull her head to the side and give me access to her neck and as leverage. I reached my free hand around and played with her nipples, pulling, tugging and, plucking them. I could feel myself getting close and moved my hand down to play with her clit. She screamed her orgasm loud enough that nearby birds took flight. I shouted my own and muffled the rest into her shoulder as we both sat and slowly came down from our highs.

"Baby, I love you. So much; I can't wait to finally be your wife." She said once she finally had her breath back. I nodded into her shoulder, not being able to talk yet.

"I can't wait for that either babe. Come on, let's go back to camp. See if we can find some lunch." We rinsed off in the lake then redressed and walked up to the camp talking about random things. Not once was the wedding brought up. It was a Godsend. Just in the two days we've been here she had relaxed noticeably. Another five or so days of this and she will be stress free which is a good thing for all those involved.

* * *

The next three days followed a similar pattern that the afternoon of the second day. The sixth day we had a…surprise. One which I had 'fun' taking care of.

We were all coming up from the lake, me carrying Jackie with her legs around my hips and passing a campsite; that had been empty when we had went down to the lake, we heard a group of voices. Figuring it was a group like ours we ignored them and kept going until we heard shouting directed at our group. We weren't able to make out what was being shouted until the perpetrator was closer and we could see who it was.

"Jackie, it's been a while. You should come by the campsite my friends and I have. You can share my sleeping bag with me." Chip, the guy I begrudgingly admit helped me sort of see Jackie in a new light after he called her a bitch on Labor Day, had the nerve to say as she was wrapped around me. He even winked. Knowing Jackie her left hand was probably angled so that her engagement ring couldn't be missed, even if she was doing it subconsciously. If she could she'd tell all the woodland animals that we're engaged.

"Seeing as how my girl, will be in our tent in, MY sleeping bag, I don't see that happening." I adjusted the hold I had on her, using her ass as the means to hold onto while I did so and letting the dickhead get a nice clear view that she is mine. The only difficult part of doing it was pulling her far enough away from my pelvis with the iron grip she had on me. It didn't take any effort to get hard when it has to do with Jackie, I didn't need to add to our list of problems with that.

"How about we let her decide?" Again with the damn wink. I knew Jackie wouldn't even think about choosing someone else but, this guy and his presumptions were pissing me the fuck off.

"I already decided four years ago when I was using you to make him jealous and you were trying to use me to get laid." She snapped while sliding down me, completely defeating the purpose of having rearranged her carefully. She stormed up to him and made like she was going to slap him. He flinched before she pulled her hand, the left one, to a stop and flashed the ring in his stunned face.

"Hey, don't worry. I don't care that you're with someone else. We can still have our fun." The dumbass with a death wish said once everything processed. Jackie pulled her hand down in shock or anger I'm not sure. Most likely both, then she raised it again and this time she really did slap him. It took him as a surprise. He probably thought she was going to play with his hair or something and accept.

I pulled Jackie back after having stalked up behind her and then lunged at the guy taking him down and proceeded to kick his ass, effectively dealing the problem. He managed to get his own hits in but, I came out of it the better of the two and winner.

"My hero, that's the second time you've kicked his ass the second time you've kicked someone's ass to defend me this week. Let's get back to the camp." She said looking me over and kissing me sporadically. She leaned up and whispered in my ear. "We can play patient/nurse." She bit my neck and ran before I could get a good grip on her.

"Well, bye, my nurse is very demanding." I took off after her leaving the gang shocked by what I announced.

* * *

"Nurse Burkhart you have kissed every spot that was hurt except the one pain you have caused. It really needs your special oral treatment." I know it was corny but the lust had all the blood in my cock which is where I needed her hot, talented mouth. I plunged my hands into her hair and brought her mouth to my dick. I took advantage of her teasing me with breathing on my dick and thrust up as I brought her closer. She moaned in surprise but, went to sucking me off like only she could. I kept my hands in her hair to keep her there while I fucked her mouth. She had, had me lying in our tent for half an hour, just teasing me and I was going to take my reward for being patient. I felt her relax her throat and slid all the way to the back of her throat and stayed there; I didn't bother with keeping quiet and moaned, grunted, groaned, and swore the whole time, letting her know I loved what she was doing. I held her there while I made little thrusts that kept me deep in her throat until I came, shouting, and she swallowed it all before pulling back and licking my clean.

When she lay next to me I took the chance to flip her to her back and rip her bikini bottoms off before I dove in and feasted on her swollen, sodden pussy, like a starved and thirsty man. I had her writhing and begging for more while at the same time asking for mercy against the onslaught of feelings and sensations my tongue, teeth, lips and, fingers. I was relentless in my pursuit to hear her in utter ecstasy. What shattered her and forced her into orgasm was when I pushed one of my thumbs into her tight ass hole. I didn't stop though; I kept going until she was limp. By that time I had two fingers in her ass and was scissoring them in all directions. I pushed a third finger in and when I received a pleasured moan and a thrust onto my fingers I knew she was more than ready.

I slipped into her pussy and fucked her in time with my now pounding fingers as best I could until she was close to orgasm. When she was on the edge I pulled out, earning displeasured moans and a pout before I flipped her over and put her on her knees and elbows. I slowly pushed my painfully hard and wet cock into her virgin ass. While I know she liked my fingers there, this was the true test for both of us to see what we really thought of ass play. I bottomed finally and moaned at the delicious feeling of something so extremely tight squeezing my cock.

"Steven, fuck me, fuck me please!" I knew we'd be doing this more with that plea. I set a steady pace before reaching around and playing with her clit and beginning to pound her ass, my balls hitting her pussy lips with every thrust. I pulled back from leaning over her, wrapped my hand in her thick dark hair and fucked her without a thought to be careful.

"Jacks, baby, FUCK! Play with yourself. Fuck yourself with your fingers. Cum all over them." While I wasn't inclined to dominate like this in other relationships and not even in ours at first, something has come over her and I and our best sex is when I boss her around and get rough. "That's it, fuck yourself like a little slut." I had no clue where the last part came from but she tightened hard and I knew that would be something we talked about and tried more. She started to cum and I somehow held back and continued to fuck us both senseless as I pulled her up into my chest, forced her legs back together then forced her to bend back over. I played with her clit shoving her into another orgasm and this time exploding with her. I rode out our orgasms, pounding into her until they turned into shallow thrusts and we collapsed.

"Holy shit Steven that was intense. I don't think I'll walk the rest of the time we're here." I didn't think I would either but I knew I was the strongest and would need to move about whether to carry her around, pack or get us dressed.

"Neither do I babe. That was surreal. Not something that will happen every time but, that was awesome." We rearranged ourselves and fell asleep, completely sated.

* * *

The rest of the day when we finally got up and I carried Jackie out, we had to hear Fez complain about his needs and not having someone to take care of them for him. We had to continue hearing about it the next day until we split up, Jackie and I in the Camino and Donna, Kelso and Fez in Donna's car.


	14. Rehearsal

My plot not my show.

Hyde POV

The week spent camping was exactly what was needed and when we came back everything ran smoother and the women had calmed. The months were flying by and, tonight is finally the wedding rehearsal and dinner. Hyde had been dressed and ready for half an hour now, in dark jeans and a black button up shirt; he still wore the boots Jackie had bought him all those years ago though. He was sitting in the living room waiting for Jackie to finish getting ready while Mrs. Forman, who was dressed in green dress and black sweater, was running around finishing up last minute details.

He couldn't believe that he was actually getting married tomorrow. He wasn't going to make the same mistake Eric and Donna did, he put his foot down when Mrs. Forman tried to get Jackie to stay either with her and Red or Donna and Bob until after they were married; he also wasn't going to arrive separately to the rehearsal. Hyde looked at his watch and noted that they needed to leave in five minutes to make it to the church on time.

"Jacks, Mrs. Forman, we need to leave now or we'll be late." He shouted as he stood and moved to foyer

"Okay Steven, you don't need to shout. I got what I could, done. Now are you sure your or Jackie don't want to stay somewhere else tonight? It's your last night of bachelorhood. You might want to do guy things." Hyde ignored the hope in his surrogate mothers eyes and voice when he leveled with her.

"Mrs. Forman I am not spending a single night without her in our bed or any other bed when I don't have to. If I thought all of you hens would let me I'd drive her to the church tomorrow.

We're not Eric and Donna but, it doesn't mean I'm going to give her a chance to get cold feet without me to calm her down or risk someone giving her bad advice. I mean who thought it was a good idea to invite Laurie back for the wedding?" He saw the resignation in her eyes and gave her a hug just as Jackie came into the foyer wearing a tight, dark red blouse and ass hugging black dress pants. His favorite detail besides the fact that her blouse wasn't buttoned all the way up and a chain hung down leading to her cleavage held a rose pendant he had given her on whim, was the dark red heals she wore. All sorts of dirty thoughts of her wearing those shoes ran through his mind.

"Ok I'm ready, let's get going." Hyde sighed in amusement at her antics as he walked to the door and opened it.

* * *

They pulled into the church parking lot and Hyde put it into park then shut it off before taking Jackie's hand in his. He held it a moment and squeezed as he turned his head towards Jackie and leaned down to give her a kiss, deepening it until her heard a wistful sigh and remembered Mrs. Forman was in the car, sitting on the other side of Jackie.

"Ok, we should head in so they don't think we split and aren't going to show." He said while opening his door with his left hand and pulling Jackie out behind him. He led them up to the sidewalk and waited for Mrs. Forman to catch up.

"Oh this is so exciting. An actual wedding rehearsal, I just can't wait for tomorrow." Mrs. Forman said as she bounced up onto the sidewalk. Hyde chuckled at the looks of glee on both of the women's faces as they walked into the church and headed into the sanctuary.

"Ah, you owe me five dollars and a bag of choc-o-late my friend." Hyde heard Fez announce once they were spotted.

"Ah man. I bet you double or nothing that one or both won't show tomorrow." Kelso shot back as he shifted Betsy in his arms. Hyde could barely catch Red mutter something from where he was standing near the alter; most likely dumbass. Once they made it to where everyone was standing and visiting Hyde frogged Fez and Kelso in their arms.

"Ow, dammit Hyde what was that for?" Kelso asked trying to clutch at his arm while still holding a now squirming Betsy whom Mrs. Forman saved from being squished or dropped.

"Aye Hyde, you have bruised my sexy tan skin." Fez pouted as he massaged his shoulder.

"Quit trying to make bets about us not making idiot and Fez if you're going to sucker him into them at least make a profit and cut me in on it."

"Steven!" He felt a smack to his shoulder and looked down at his indignant fiancé who had just shouted his name.

"What Jacks? I was just trying to make some money for our honeymoon." He tried to coo his way out of trouble knowing most likely would work.

"Awe baby you are so sweet." She leaned up and he was rewarded with a deep kiss. He pulled her into his arms tighter and sweeping his tongue along her lips in the hope to further deepen the kiss. He groaned when his wish was granted and slid his hands to her ass, lifting her slightly while kneading it. Through it all he managed to remember where they were and with one hard squeeze he released her and stared into her eyes as they both panted lightly. He couldn't believe he almost lost her.

"Well it looks like the happy couple is ready. Everyone please take your places." The high pitched voice of Pastor Dave broke Hyde's thoughts. Hyde agreed with that directive because he wanted nothing more than to taste his Jacks, party and then pass out surrounded by his girl.

"You heard the man people. Get moving!" Hyde smirked at his bossy fiancé as everyone moved to do as she ordered. Looking into her mismatched jewel toned eyes he could see they we darkened with lust and knew his eyes matched. He pulled away from her to move to his position and watched as Jackie pulled Red down the aisle to get into place. It was going to be a fun night.


End file.
